Enter Now The Zannen's World: Naruto Shinobi(Epilogue)
by sugarboogerminer
Summary: The Zannen have made it back home, but what happens when children trained in the Naruto world of Shinobi find themselves thrust back in their own World? They thought it was over,...but things are still just as complicated. This Story is OC-centric!
1. Chapter 1 Ninjutsu Reborn Pt I

Enter Now The Zannen's World: Naruto Shinobi(Epilogue)-Ninjutsu Reborn PT I

One and a half year has passed since the Zannen have returned to the world they call home. Most Zannen keep a low profile, and lay low. One Zannen in particular has found himself in a bit of a jam. In a police precinct on the west side he is being interrogated:

Tisk,tisk,tisk,...Mr. Bagwell! It doesn't look good for you! Either you tell me where your brother is or who his supplier is, or we put the word out that you snitched!

!

We got some "real" sh*t-talkers out there Billy!,..You better say something, and quick,...tick-tock! How about we say your brother did that work!,..you know on the south-side!

What "work!?",...says Billy.

We know your brother Baron"Big Boi" Bagwell is the new big-timer! Tell us who his supplier is, or we put the word out he killed the Jump-Off Clique!,..Tell us who the supplier is, and maybe we can protect your brother from the rest of the Jump Off Clique!

Hmphff!,..replies Billy. Am I under arrest!?

What!?,..replies Detective Hunter,

Am,...I,...under arrest!?

Rrrrrrgh!,...sigh!,..NO,...you are actually free to go!,...but um I don't make idol threats!,...Watch your back young punk! Say goodbye,..I mean hello to your brother for us! heh!

!,...NOT SO FAST!,...This inquiry isn't over!

Who da hell are you people!,..says Detective Hunter.

I am special agent A.J. Donner,..and this is Special Agent Dathy Zeroles. (he turns to Billy),...Mr. William Bagwell is it!?,...Well now..How are you?,..They treating you ok? SOMEONE GET HIM A SODA!,...Now,..let's have a pleasant and frank conversation!

Conversation?,..replies Billy

Yes i just want to,...uh,..converse! Could tell us about any recent excursions,..been on any unusual trips?

!,..Billy stares downward.

Ok!,..How about we talk about your friends?,..You have some friends right?,..Tell us about them.

Billy keeps his head down and doesn't say anything.

THIS IS BOGUS BULL!,..shouts Detective Hunter,..what is this Sesame Street line of questioning supposed to be about!? You glory hounds come in here and try to takeover my case! I've been working on this case for over 2 years!

Which proves you know nothing!,..replies Special Agent Donner.

TAKE YOUR HIGH PAID GRADE ASSES AND GET OUT OF MY PRECINCT!

Shut thee f*ck up!,..replies agent Zeroles,..You don't even know what you're dealing with! Pipe your little pants ass down or you'll be on the street handing out traffic tickets faster than you can say "donuts please!"

EASY DATH!,..replies agent Donner,..we may need him. What my very excited friend is trying to say to you Detective Jake Hunter is "this" right here is a "Child of Regret!"

Billy looks up quickly with a look of astonishment!

OH HO!,..that look,...replies Agent Donner with a bright smile

SO THE F*CK WHAT!,..YOU DAMN SKIPPY HE'S REGRETTABLE,..HE'S GONNA REGRET ALOT IF HE DOESN'T PLAY BALL!

YOU CLUELESS IDIOTIC FOOL!,..replies Agent Zeroles,..HE'S AN AUTHENTIC CHILD OF REGRET,...A ZANNEN DESU!

As Detective hunter stares with a puzzled look on his face, Billy's eyes light up with intense lightning,..just then buzzing, and then:

BBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

with a soft voice Billy says: chidori.

sssssskkkkeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! BOOOOOOOOOM! The whole side of the building is blown out. everyone in the room was shocked unconscious. By the time everyone awakens William "Billy" Bagwell is long gone.

What in high unholy hell was that!?

Nothing Mr. Hunter!,..replies Agent Donner,..you saw nothing! It was a mistake to come out here like this.

A.J.! He will NOT be happy about this,.do we make a run for it!

NO!,..We clean this up! Mr. Hunter this was a gas leak explosion!,..RIGHT!?

Why da fu,...

Zeroles knocks Detective Hunter to his knees and puts her gun to his head:

Hunter we have been very,very patient with you. We have licenses from the Government to kill,...any,..and all on a whim. We do not exist. Now be a dear,..and clean up for us please!

Detective hunter nods in agreement bent over on knees.

As always hoped you enjoyed reading,..Dattebayo-yo!

Up Next: (Epilogue) Ninjutsu Reborn PT II

5 people reached


	2. Chapter 2 Ninjutsu Reborn Pt II

Enter Now The Zannen's World: Naruto Shinobi(Epilogue)-Ninjutsu Reborn PT II

6 more months has passed since William "Billy" Bagwell's run in with the authorities. Revo Buggs also known as "Anbu-Nobody" back in the Shinobi world of Naruto, has had a hard time since returning to their home dimension. His son and daughter were glad to see him again,.but his wife has been estranged. Revo got a job at a job at the local plant,..and there's a raffle held which he wins. It's extra high this year,..$5,000. A few of his co-workers tried to cheat the raffle,by overstocking the ticket box with their numbers,..but they fail:

That damn Revo!,..he got our raffle!

It doesn't matter Trevor,..tonight we'll take care of it!

What do you have in mind Cam!?

We're gonna take what's rightfully ours!

C'mon guys that's crazy,..you're suggesting we just go to house and take his raffle check!?

Lonny you punk!,..we been putting money in that raffle for years,..and some chump comes out of nowhere to claim our prize!?,.. No way I'm letting that slide! Tonight we ride out!

Later that night the three robbers break into Revo's modest loft while he and his family are sleeping. They bust in yelling and screaming "Where's the f*cking Check!?" Anbu Nobody out of reflexes responds with lightning speed hand signs, but they do nothing!,..but his taijutsu is dead accurate,..throwing a screwdriver into the eye of Trevor,..gets shot by Cam,but forces him to shoot Lonny, who runs off. After caving in Cam's chest with a palm strike,..he kicks the screwdriver further into Trevor's head. Revo's wife screams hysterically through the whole incident.(she didn't believe his stories about where he had been, and what he had been doing for all those years)while Revo tried to calm his wife down, Cam grabs Trevor and quickly hobble off:

REVO!,...I'VE HAD IT,..THIS IS CRAZY! I HATE THIS NEIGHBORHOOD!,..BEFORE YOU RETURNED I WAS GOING TO GO LIVE WITH MY MOTHER,..BUT YOU CONVINCE ME TO STAY! I'M OUT!,...While packing bags, and gather their two kids,. What you need to do is go see "Your" mother who you haven't visited once since you returned! I don't know where you've been,..but you need to decide where you wanna be "NOW!" BYE Revo!

After Revo watches his wife and two children speed off,..he goes to the roof of his loft. He is upset that his skill level has dropped. He tries to save some plants by doing handsigns, and infusing chakra,..but nothing happens. He thinks to himself:

(I've heard some of the others have lost there abilities too,..sigh! I guess the original Zannen Anbu Nobody is no more!)

Not too long after that incident,..all the Zannen have went on with their lives,..or so it seems,...Shadow Dancer got tired of being broke, and has been incarcerated for grand larceny. She would not have been caught, but authorities used her mother as bait to catch and torment her,..She is now more mentally unstable than before. Keysha Winbush is showing a house as a realtor when the couple being shown the house asks:

Have any other people taken interest in this beautiful house?

Keysha replies with a blank stare:

NOBODY!,...I mean my associates will finish the tour with you tomorrow,...something has come up!

So this is how you make your money!

Keysha's eyes glow red!,...

Don't lecture me!,..we've all seen what your precious "Dancer" has been up to!

That's neither here, nor there!,..We have a much bigger problem!,...someone's been opening the gate!

SO!

Who, or whatever came through the portal took out Heavy Jacket, and Heav aint no push over!

Oh no B.J.,..thinks Keysha to herself. I can't get involved!,..besides you've got Sheila here to help you out!,...NO NEED TO CONTINUE HIDING YOURSELF SHEILA,...I'VE LONG GOTTEN OVER THIS PERMANENT TATTOO YOU GAVE ME! [note: Sheila spun her water drill like the first stage of the rasengan, and hit Keysha with it at the battle of the forbidden valley-keysha still has a spiral mark on her shoulder]

I didn't want to upset you and ruin Sensei's plan,..replies Sheila.

What plan!?,..says Keysha

Our plan of attack!,.replies Anbu Nobody. I want to round up all the remaining Zannen for a full attack!,..Our enemy is that strong!

PLEASE!,..chimes in Keysha,.who could be that strong!?,...

NAGANO!,.says Anbu Nobody,..the jutsu are that of Uchiha Nagano!

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!,..bull!,..I was raised and trained by the most powerful Uchiha! If Nagano had been alive surely Lord Sasuke would have,...

Whether Nagano or not,..gripes Anbu Nobody,..the jutsu being used are very powerful S-rank level!,...and probably how the gate is being opened.

Corae doesn't think so!,..replies Sheila.

I see I'm not the only one who has regained their ability to mold chakra.,..says Keysha. I guess it shouldn't be too hard for us to at least look into it.

Help us Keysha of the Uchiha!?,..asks Anbu Nobody,...or you may not have a world to sell real estate in!,...most likely his objective is the same as The Orochimaru's,..which is to suck the chakra out of this world! What do you say?

I say,..sure!,..why not!?,..I could use the work out!

Great!,..says Anbu Nobody,..ok,..now let's go get Daisy, and Nicholas!

Keysha thinks to herself (Nicky!?)

As always,..thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed Dattebayo-yo!

Up next: Epilogue-Gather The Troops!


	3. Chapter 3 Gather The Troops

Enter Now The Zannen's World: Naruto Shinobi(Epilogue)-Gather The Troops!

A long winding wooded road seems to go on and on.  
You know it's ok if you go faster than 45 MPH!,.says Keysha.  
I'm going 65!,..responds Anbu Nobody.  
I guess I'm used to moving faster through the trees or in my Lotus.  
I can pull over and let you get a workout if you wish!?  
No thanks, I haven't ridden the trees since we left that world.,..by the way what's the plan anyways!  
Easy!,..you hypnotize everyone with those there eyes of yours.  
The small crew of Zannen get to the asylum it is heavily fortified but the trio approach as federal agents thanks to Keysha. Moving through the top-secret facility, they get to where they are keeping Daisy Lou Drummond also known as Shadow Dancer. Bright lights shine on her at all times with heavy chains keep her fully restrained.  
What,...da,...hell!,.took you so long Sensei!?  
Unchaining Dancer,..We're getting you out of here because we need you!  
So you tryna say you only came to get me because you need,...KEYSHA! YOU DIE!,..AAAAAAAAAARGH!  
Dancer charges at Keysha forming signs producing a machete which she uses to slice Keysha in two.,..then everything goes black!  
Dancer's eyes open looking up at Keysha, Sheila, and Anbu Nobody.  
Sensei!,..what's going on?,..Did I get her?  
Daisy,..replies Sheila,you screamed, and ran right into that large pipe,knocking yourself out!  
Oh!,...genjutsu!,..well played,...I take it she got you guys in here. You couldn't perhaps genjutsu me up some aspirin?  
Sit still says Sheila,..you'll be fine, let me heal you!  
I never did fully learn the Sakura techs,..replies Daisy.  
We have no time Sheila you'll have to finish in the car, we have to go get Nick now!  
Good! so do I!,..thinks Daisy to herself,..then says,.Let's go I haven't seen Nick in a while!  
The newly formed team heads to the outskirts of where everything began through a program where because one school in a lower class neighborhood was forced to close by the mayor a dirty politician scornful of his community's turning their back on him in his bid for senator-ship integrated the lower-class kids of the shut down school to the prestigious upper-class school. Memories flood Keysha's mind as she rolls through her old neighborhood. The group spots Nicholas Brown as he is walking from a corner store. Sheila is the first to approach Nick, giving him a big hug with Keysha looking on in the background.  
Hey you guys,..hows it going?,..What brings you guys here!?  
THIS!,...POW!  
Shadow Dancer hauls off and punches Nick in the face.,..."POOF!"  
Show yourself coward!,..I know you're out here!  
What the hell Daisy!?,..says Sheila,..why are you attacking everyone we are trying to recruit?  
Nick is standing on the side of a building two stories up, looking down on the crew:  
Recruit who!?,... says Nick.  
Long time no see Nicky!  
Whoa!,..you got Keysha back in the old neighborhood?! What is this Sensei?  
Daisy appears out of Nick's own Shadow:  
I know one thing!,.You're going down! rrrrrrrrrrrah!  
Daisy rocks Nick down to the ground.  
What's wrong with you!?  
You sold me and my mother out! You bastard!,..she died in jail because of you! I'LL KILL YOU!  
How!? How could I have sold you out!? I never sell out comrades!  
Don't give me that comrade crap!,..We worked together in the warehouse! You were the only Zannen left who could have tracked me and my mother,.everyone else left the old neighborhood a long time ago. You were the only person I told we were leaving!  
Your crazy Daisy!,..that was over a year and a half ago,.and no one listens to you!  
DON'T TRY TO DENY IT!,.as she swipes at Nick.  
Look i wasn't even here!,..and I just recently heard you were incarcerated!  
I know it was you,..you piece of trash!  
I was at Myokuban Mountain,..you idiot!  
Anbu Nobody is surprised by Nick's answer,..and the other girls chime in:  
Are you insane Daisy!?,..says Sheila,..they had been on your trail for months,...it was on the news!  
Didn't you see the spooks in the background at your arrest!? says Keysha,..the government has caught on to the Zannen,..I just figured I'd get a piece of the pie and deal with the consequences later!  
So now we all know,..this is big!,.gripes Anbu Nobody,..We have to be careful, and find out how Big!,.So can we move on Dancer!?  
Not until I teach him a lesson!  
They begin to mix it up with Nick trying not to fight Daisy, until Dancer starts to get in a few hard hits, causing Nick to back slap Daisy into a car,..she then begins to make handsigns all too familiar,.Nick reaches down into the shadow next to the signing Daisy.(all notice the change in Nick's appearance)Nick grabs the real Dancer out of the shadow and slams her by the neck onto the car,..the fake signing Dancer-clone poofs away.  
You would dare summon that monstrous thing against me!?,..This is what you do to comrades in arms?  
We're not in the Leaf Village, you are not my "comrade," Your just a dumb,..uck,.uck!  
STOP IT NICKY,..screams Sheila,...YOU'RE KILLING HER!,..  
Sheila starts hand signing, but is stopped-another Nick appears and puts his hands over Sheila's and says:  
Easy I'm not gonna hurt her,..POM! the clone is gone,  
She just needs to understand people grow up! I'm not a goofy kid you can take for granted anymore! Why have you people cam here anyway!?,..your answer may decide whether I let you live or die!  
C'mon Nicky that's not like you,..says Sheila.  
YOU DON'T KNOW ME!,..chakra rising to insane levels  
ENOUGH!,..says Anbu Nobody,..We have a serious problem,..and we need your help!,..A very powerful ninja has come through the gate and most likely has gained the attention of the authorities to the Zannen!  
So why recruit a bunch of Zannen?,..wouldn't that just draw more attention?  
That's why we have to be covert as we track down this ninja. We cannot let this incident disrupt this world. He has already taken out Booker, and who knows how many other Zannen! The jutsu being used are that of Uchiha Nagano!  
That old ninja Hokage Konohamaru told us about!?,.He was sucked into another dimen,...oh crap!  
Please help us Nicholas,...no we don't view you as a goofy kid,..we see you as the young man that helped us all get back home!,..RIGHT DAISY?!  
Daisy waves her hand in agreement  
Sure!,..says a brightened up Nick,..who wants to live forever!?  
GREAT!,..we now head south to pick up another Zannen before we can continue on!  
Whose south?,..asks Nicky.  
An important addition to our group,..then we get this done!  
The crew get to the south east of america, and pull up to a church in a small town.  
CHURCH!?,..snides Daisy,..you gotta be kidding me!?,..Nobody Sensei?,..you tryna save your soul before you die!?,..heh  
Ah yes!,..there she is!,..says Anbu Nobody  
Falisha!?,..asks Sheila,..Sensei, you think we need a Medical Nin?  
The more the merrier!,..Besides,..she's the only one who may have access to another Zannen we may need.  
Wow!,says Nick,..if you are trying to recruit who I think your trying to recruit, I can't be a part of this!,..she's still young!  
Young yes!,but she can handle it!  
That's not a good look Sensei!,..replies Nick as the service is now ending and the crew makes there way to Falisha  
Hello Falisha!,..says Anbu Nobody a little patronizingly  
Oh my!,..replies Falisha,..5 of Konohagakuru's best!,for what do I deserve such a pleasure!?  
Sorry to disturb your ceremonies, but we need your help Falisha!  
NO!,..YOU DON'T NEED MY HELP!,..you have Sheila she is well learned in the Sakura techniques of medical ninjutsu.  
Yes,..but the adversary is great! We need your abilities!  
ENOUGH!,..enough deception on this holy day!,..why try to deceive me and desecrate this temple? We both know why you want me on your team, when you don't really need "me!"  
Ok!,ok! yes we need her too and you know why! We need a tracker in order to find the enemy!  
ENEMY!?,..for all I know "YOU" are the enemy! "You" gravitated to the doctrine of death imposed upon us by a blood thirsty murderous community, and now you expect us to follow that doctrine here!? Some of you may have forgotten the hell that world put us through!,...the large number of souls that went into that world and never returned back to their families,...young and old!  
DON'T LECTURE ME!,..shouts Shadow Dancer, YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN,...  
DANCER!,..that's enough!,..no need to bring back horrid memories!,...but Falisha I promise you, if we don't stop this new threat,.."that" world may very well spill over into this one!,..JOIN US!  
I may not have went out with you guys back then, but I treated the wounded, and was expected to bring back the dead into the world of the living,.."dark" techniques that may have even gone against my beliefs,..I couldn't even tell,.. they were so, so "dark!"...NO!, this is no lecture, this was our life! I was so happy when we got back,..and even happier when I realized those Jutsu didn't work here, it was a relief!,..like waking up from a dream!,...but how long did that last.,...I will help you, because I would never want anyone to go through what we went through!,...and Dancer,..you will pay what you owe me! Dancer looks on a little stunned.  
So how do we find her?,..asks Anbu Nobody  
Who exactly are we looking for Falisha?,...asks Sheila  
We're going to get Kiss, like Keysha she acquired one of the highly feared ocular kekegenki, of that world,...the Byakugan!  
Sooo basically she'll know we're coming for her long before we get anywhere near her,..gripes Keysha  
Never the less,..replies Anbu Nobody,..we are running out of time! ,..we must leave now!

As always thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed, Dattebayo-yo!

Up Next: An Eerie, But Familiar Feeling!


	4. Chapter 4 An Eerie, But Familiar Feeling

Enter Now The Zannen's World: Naruto Shinobi(Epilogue)- An Eerie, But Familiar Feeling!

The crew heads out west to the capital to catch up to another Zannen. They arrive at Capital City University  
Wow! Hiding in plain view,..says Nick

The Zannen go into a large gymnasium where loud hip-hop music is playing, along with the school band,..it seems to be a pep-rally. I always wanted to go to a HBCU says Keysha,I think I'll still go someday,...  
There she is! says Anbu Nobody,..she's to busy doing her routine to notice us. Sensei!?,.How do we approach her with all this going on?,..asks Sheila. Easy!,.we just wait!  
Kissandra is the main event in the pep-rally, doing amazing acrobatics,..disappearing and reappearing with ease. It isn't until her performance is over that her eyes slowly,...  
She's using her Byakugan says Keysha,..she knows we're here!  
!I've know you guys where here for some time now,..I just needed to be sure. The only reason I haven't made a run for it is because of Falisha! If Falisha is with you guys something is definitely wrong! Falisha what's going on!? Sorry Kiss,..but we have a problem!,..proclaims Falisha. Let me guess replies Kissandra,..someone's abusing their powers!,..So who is it? Well that's the catch says Falisha,..it's someone we'll have our hands full trying to take down,...Nagano Uchiha! I'M IN!,..I just finished my term papers and I could use a work-out!,..let's go! I still think you should sit this one out Kiss!,..proclaims Nicholas. I think you need to relax,replies Kiss,..in that world I was out there just like you were! Enough Nick! shouts Anbu Nobody,..time is of the essence, Kiss is an excellent tracker, and the faster Nagano is found the better chance we have at saving "this" world! Do you want this world to not exist, or thrust into that one?,..cut the crap! Now we can end this! WAIT!,..there's one more person we need,..says Daisy emphatically! Who?,..replies Anbu Nobody.  
Daisy smiles,..trust me,..we can use her!

The group heads back north, arriving at metro-city just north of where everything began. They find themselves at a loft. Daisy bangs on the door. The door opens to a familiar face. JJ it's good to see you,.says Daisy happily,..girl getcho stuff, we got a mission! Sorry!,replies Janet..but I'm not interested, I like my life the way it is and,...! I hate to burst you guys bubble, interrupts Kiss,..but that's not Janet,..that's a clone! Wow!,..says Anbu Nobody, we came this far we might as well try to get her,..fan out and find the real one! KISS!,..says Falisha. I know I'm on it!,.."BYAKUGAN!" I can't believe she has a full Byakugan says Daisy. Not really replies Kissandra searching,...but it's clones enough!,..there she is due north and moving fast! Forget that clone gripes Anbu Nobody,..get the real Janet!  
As all turn to run the clone of Janet immediately jumps at Kissy, and Kiss reacts breaking up the clone which turns into a cloud of smoke,..What is this?,..says Kiss,..poison?,..Owe my head hurts,..owe,..ugh! Kissandra fainted. Falisha tend to her,..says Anbu Nobody,..the rest of you follow me! They chase Janet through out the city at top speeds.  
Everyone sees us now,.says Sheila,she's letting off paper bombs and forcing us to use chakra to chase her!  
Janet is chased until they run up into a net of paper-bombs.  
Whoa!,..says Anbu Nobody,..do not set off these bombs, we'll end up in an all out brawl with local law enforcement! So what do we do?,..asks Daisy. !KEYSHA,..LOOK OUT!  
Too slow!,..FIVE PRONG SEAL ATTACK!  
Janet lunges toward Keysha with five fingers of chakra set to seal, Keysha grabs Janet's arm when another Janet pops up,.and screams "FINGER OF DEATH!" Keysha easily grabs the next clone of Janet with her leg into a hold, true to Uchiha form, when a 3rd Janet appears and shouts,..TOO EASY!,.with a kunai in her hand. Keysha threw the 2nd into the 3rd, but it was the first clone that blows a black substance in Keysha's eyes. Keysha throws that one into the paper-bomb net trap. NOOOOOO!,.shouts Anbu Nobody,..Daisy! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
Everyone jumps into Daisy's shadow, as the entire city block explodes.  
I'll hachew!,..kill hachew!,..her hachew! She used black pepper on you says Sheila. She knocked out both of our sensory ninja replies Daisy. Such amateurs! laughs Nicholas. F*ck you Nick!,..hachew! hachew!,hachew! Hahaha,..I'll take care of this,..i think I understand what's happening,..trust me!  
Nick races off to catch Janet. he sends out a group of clones of his own,..one spots Janet and as she is about to break up the clone it says: As soon as you do that,,I'll know where you are and everyone will come running. Janet doesn't throw the demon wind shuriken. Nick catches up to Janet and tackles her.  
Don't transfer,don't transfer,..I just wanna talk! Ok you got me, talk! I know you probably hate what happened to us Janet,..there were times when I just wanted to forget it all and just,..just put it behind me, never to think about it again. With tears in her eyes Janet says,..That mission,...they put me in charge of younglings, when they knew I wasn't like the other Zannen! I didn't have special abilities like everyone else!,..they died,...a,..a,...all of them! I couldn't save them. I only befriended some of you guys in hopes I'd make it back to my family. Giant killer beasts, blood thirsty powerful ninja masters that want to, and can kill you for no reason what so ever with a blink of an eye!,..ninja's are supposed to be on T.V., not a reality!,..Because of this accursed training, i can't let anyone get close to me!,..I'm always looking over my shoulders,..I HATE IT!,..We left our innocence back there, but that world's killer mentality has followed us home! Then you've let what happened to us beat you! None of us asked for this, but wallowing in self-pity isn't the answer! Fight! Live a normal life, and don't let it win!,..The truth is Janet, we're asking for your help! What could I do? Are you serious?,..all this you just put us through, we could definitely use someone like you!,..C'mon!? Ok,ok,..I understand I'll help you guys with uh what ever!  
walking away together,..If you gave up on being a ninja, why have you gotten so good!? Shoot Nick,..I understand that it would be inevitable that I'd have to fight one of the Zannen for my life! REALLY!? replies Nick. Janet looks at Nick with disbelief.  
Seriously!?,..You're asking that?,..and you guys used tease me about being the young naive one! Nick we can't have all this power and not use it,...and eventually for whatever reason, use it on each other! Nicks looks downward thinking. Nick returns with Janet to where the others are. Sorry guys I wasn't sure of your intentions. No real harm,..no um,..problem!,replies Anbu Nobody,..now!,let's regroup, rest up, and go over our strategy! Nobody Sensei!,..we need to talk says Janet,..you weren't the first to show up at my door! Who!?,.. who showed up? It was someone I never expected!,...Trudy! Trudy!? replies Nick. T-Low says Dancer,..really? Calm down everyone!,proclaims Anbu Nobody,...Janet, why did Trudy show up at your door? She told me she was being tracked by very powerful ninja! Who?, asks Keysha,..who was it?,...WAIT!,..says Anbu Nobody, we have to get full understanding of the intel, please Janet, tell us what happened with Trudy! Well it started when she and her boyfriend were,..Wow already says Kissandra,..PLEASE! replies Nobody,...Janet continue! They were at her house when she felt powerful, and eerie chakras closing in fast! So she grabbed her boyfriend and they fled the house, and barely got out before the house exploded to smithereens! They ran frantically into the city,..they were now being hunted! Trudy told her boyfriend Todd: keep moving!,..we gotta keep moving! WHY!?,..WHAT'S GOING ON!?,. asks Todd,..AAAAAAGGHH! Shiruken!,..They're on us,, we're gonna die if we don't move,..quick behind this!,.."thump,thump,thump, thump, thump, thump!" the shuriken pepper the sheet of wood the two hide behind. Who are they asks Todd,..why do they wanna kill us?,..They don't need a reason, replies Trudy,..around this corner quickly,..stay in this room! Trudy performs handsigns quickly-shoom,shoom,shoom,shoom!,...What is that!?,.what are you doing asks Todd,..POM!,..a Shadow clone of Trudy appears, and runs toward the incoming ninja with kunai in hand. She does more handsigns,.shoom,shoom,shoom!,..POM! RRRAAAAAAH!,..Trudy throws a giant shuriken. Her clone grabs one of the pursuers as the shuriken flies right toward them, cutting them both in half! OH NO!,..What?,..asks Todd, what is it? IT'S HIM!,..HE'S WITH THEM!,..WE'RE GONNA DIE!,...IN HERE,..HURRY,...THERE! A rat!?,..asks Todd,..what're gonna do!?,...Trudy puts a chakra paper on the rat she found in the construction site,.and fuses her chakra into it,..then sends it into the sewers. The lead pursuer speaks to his comrades: That's not her!,..the other ninja look at each other confused and says,..She's right there,..she close!,..let us kill her! You go on!,..replies the lead ninja, I'll scour the area!,.huh!? BOOOOMM! Yes!,..it worked,..says Trudy, but we still need to move! WHOA!,..that's a lot of paperbombs says the lead ninja chasing Trudy and her boyfriend. Did you think these would stop me?,..says the lead ninja as he, and another strong ninja trap Trudy and her boyfriend in a dead end alley. NO!,..replies Trudy, but you won't get us either!,..BOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOOM, BOOM, BOOM,BOOM!,..powerful paper bombs explode in the alley separating Trudy and the two powerful pursuing shinobi. "This is the Metro-police!" "Get down and surrender or we will open fire!" The local police show up, and arrest Trudy, and Todd. The 2nd powerful ninja speaks to the first: So we're gonna give them up just like that!? Heh!,..that wasn't even her! She wanted us to see her get arrested, she knows we know she gave us the slip, further aggression would lead us to revealing ourselves,..and she know we don't want that just yet!,..Smart!,..she gets a pass for now!  
She said she and her boyfriend were going into hiding, because she knows something big is coming..exclaims Janet. SO WHO WERE HER PURSUERS!?,..WHO ARE WE DEALING WITH?! I asked,.she said she knew who it was,..but when I grilled her, she said changed her tune, and said she wasn't sure,...she just knew she felt that weird power back in Konoha! Then it isn't Nagano,..says Nicky! No it's him,..replies Anbu Nobody,..his chakra looms over the leaf even until this day!,. and if he's tracking Zannen, we have to act fast! Ok!,..so the gangs all here, says Janet,..WAIT!,..what about Corae, and Booker, Rob, Gerard, and Jacky? Yeah!,..replies Keysha,..and what about,...Daisy chimes in,..Don't say the young-nins! Whatever, says Keysha, those guys are older, and more powerful now! ,.,..And too young, replies Falisha,..the only reason why I'm allowing Kiss to be here is because I know she can handle it! Mostly everyone is scattered! replies Anbu Nobody,..Corae, and Book gave us intel and went into hiding like many Zannen have. With the authorities and Nagano Uchiha after us I don't blame them!,says Sheila. I have assembled you guys frankly because you were the only ones I knew I could count on,...and also knew where you were. Ok let's just get this over with,..says Nick. Fine! replies Anbu Nobody, we have to find a sporting goods store and gear up!,..tomorrow we hunt!

As always,thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed, dattabayo-yo!

Up Next: The Enigma Spodi-Odie!


	5. Chapter 5 The Enigma Spodie Odie

Enter Now The Zannen's World: Naruto Shinobi(Epilogue) The Enigma Spodie-Odie!

The Zannen go to a sporting and hunting outlet at a nearby strip-mall late into the night. They are hoping to find gear as close to what they would wear in shinobi battle.

We're not stealing this stuff are we!?, asks Falisha. Uh-uh!,..this is what i was talking about Revo!,..KISS!,..we're out! Calm down, Falisha, don't sweat it,.I'll handle the tab! says Keysha. Oh my! replies Nicky, BIG SPENDER! Not the time Nicky, not the time, replies Keysha,..just suit up!  
The next day arrives-Soooo, Nobody Sensei, how do we find Nagano? asks Daisy,.He could be anywhere in the world! We start by looking around the Metro area where we know there was recent activity,..also we keep track of the news, checking all papers, television, and internet!,..with someone like Nagano tracing around, there bound to be a trail!  
The Zannen search tirelessly for Nagano and come up with nothing.  
It's been two days,..says Nick, and we've can't find him! Hold on! Hold on!,..shouts Kissandra,..I think I've got something! in the city a man has been snatching people,...there have been multiple abductions in the Center City area! They are calling him the Serial Body Snatcher! That's all we have?,..says Nicky,..that could be any nut! Well!,.you guys were stolen too after all, says Anbu Nobody...it's our only lead, might as well look into it!  
The Zannen go into Center City and begin to question people about the disappearances. After Keysha used her sharingan to question a few police officers, it would seem the abductions are happening the most near the city's park. The Zannen rocket off toward the Center City Metro Park.  
Kiss, do you see anything?,...asks Nick. Searching,..searching,..nothing!,..the park's clean, i don't see anything!,..this whole operation could be a,...!? HELP! HELP!,..HE'S AFTER ME, SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!  
Falisha looks at Kissandra with a bewildered look,..Kiss looks down. LET'S GO! shouts Nick. Hold it! replies Nobody,..What!?,..WHY?!,..KISS!?,..I'm on it!,..searching,..searching,...THERE!,..There's a figure in pursuit 3 o'clock through those trees! ZANNEN MOVE!  
The Zannen stop in the trees just before the clearing and they see what is going on: Whose that!?,..asks Sheila,..is that Nagano? They see a man grab a woman and who was jogging, open a portal then throw her in! NO!,..says Daisy,...this is all your fault Nobody Sensei, we could've saved her! Everyone move in! barks Anbu Nobody. !?NINJA ART!: TYPHOON HEAT JUTSU! AAAAUUUUUUUUURRRRGGGHHHH! All the Zannen are sent flying backwards due to tremendous radiating heat! Sheila! Hit em' on my count!,..WATER-STYLE: WATER WAVE!  
The water wave engulfs the entire area.  
! whoa momma that's a lot of water!(flying on a winged reptile)  
Very powerful fire jutsu!,..says Keysha, is this Nagano? Let's find out! AMATERASU! All the other Zannen look on in awe as Keysha's eyes turn red then change. The night sky fulls of black smoke and fire explosions as the opposing foe's flying summon out-maneuvers the undodge-able amaterasu,..then "POM!" Janet summoned a giant shuriken net that has caught the unsuspecting ninja by surprise and has forced him to the ground. His summon has "poofed" away and he is left to face the Zannen alone.  
Who are you!?, asks Nicky,..!,...if you don't answer, you will be killed here and now! Are,..are you Nagano!?,..asked Sheila  
! I don't think so Geronimo!,...Geronomo?!,..says Daisy to herself,..this dude is out to lunch!  
ENOUGH!,..shouts Anbu Nobody,..FALISHA!,..put him in a coma!,...Falisha!  
! No need to be snippy man,..they call me Sporti,..or more specifically Spodie-Odie! What a weird name,..says Kiss  
What happened to that Lady you just threw into that portal!? gripes Daisy,..why'd you do it!?,..whose on the other side!?,..Your answer may determine whether you live or die!(summoning the the crescent moon sword) !Oh my word!, that's a menacing looking sword. I say, I'd better answer you huh!?...well let's see,..She's been harvested for her chakra, because I was told to, and wouldn't you like to know,..in that order. I'LL KILL EM!,..HAAAAH! Spodie breaks the net by burning it , he summons his dragon, and sonic booms away,screaming BACK TO WORK!  
What da f*ck just happened!,..says Sheila. I tried to hold him with my shadow and he still got away,says Daisy..he's strong! !He's going to find more people to throw them into that world!,..screams Janet. We can't let that happen!,..shouts Nick. Sh*t!,..which way did he go Kiss!?,..He went due north!,.but Uh,..Sensei you do understand that there is someone stronger pulling the strings, and probably in "that" world!,...And you do know what that means right!? SIGH!,..only volunteers,..I understand fully if none of you want to go back there! You dam skippy,snipes Falisha and never ask me to arbitrarily injure someone!,...this aint Konoha! Hey! that's my line!,..says Daisy. Understood!,..replies Anbu Nobody,..All who are willing to go with me back there let's go! THIS IS SOME BULL! OK Falisha,..DAMN! if you're not going, you're not going, but don't whine like a,...!LIKE A WHAT!?,...EASY!,..chimes in Nick,.let's all just calm down! No Nick! replies Anbu Nobody,..some of you don't understand the gravity of the situation,..this could get really bad! At that moment black cars and trucks surround all the Zannen, and black op soldiers jump out. Shadow Dancer summons the Senju sword. What da "H" Daisy,..says Janet, put that thing away! A raspy voiced official speaks to the group: For the safety of the Nation, it is time that you all come with us! No one will be harmed in anyway. Now please if you would, enter the vehicles we have for you. Kissandra whispers to the Zannen: Guys we can't be taken. We have to get that animal before he throws more people into who knows what in that world! SO BE IT!,..says Anbu Nobody,..summoning art: COME GEMA-PILLO "POOF!" The entire area is instantly engulfed in what is fluffy cotton that is nearly impossible to move through. Then,.."POM!" the cotton is gone and so are the Zannen. The Black Op troop is left scratching their heads regarding what just took place. The head Official speaks to the lead Marshall: Marshall O'Hani did you see what just happened!? Yes I saw what happened Ma'am! Did I not offer an olive branch? Yes you did Ma'am! And was I not just snubbed!? Yes you were Ma'am! Good!,..Well then,..contact Donner and Zeroles,..and anyone da f*ck else that needs to know,...WE ARE KNOW AT LEVEL THREAT 3. We can no longer ignore their power,..The Zannen are to be considered enemies of the state, and dealt with accordingly. Yes ma'am! About 2 miles away the Zannen have doubled back to were Spodie-Odie was throwing people into the World of Naruto. Well we know the government is after us!,..says Nick. We don't have time to worry about that!, replies Anbu Nobody,..We have to that world and find out whose pulling the strings,, and end this once and for all!,..Kissandra!,..it's faint Sensei, but the chakra trail leads due north. More than likely he's going back into the city to throw more people into that world. Ok then replies Anbu Noboby,..those who are coming with me, we're going through the portal now! What about the people he's throwing in, shouldn't we just stop that Spodie-Odie guy!?,..asks Daisy. We're splitting up,...Falisha, Kiss, Nicky,Keysha, and Dancer you all will find a way to stop Spodie from throwing people through the portal. Me, Sheila, and Janet will go to the shinobi world. Wait!,..how you gonna get there without the Gem Gate Key!? It's easy getting there!,..It's the getting back that's the hard part! Sheila and Janet look at each other and sigh. So how's it done?,..asks Keysha. If you know where the spot is you can break a hole into that world with concentrated chakra. Since we just saw Spodie throwing people into that world around here we just have to focus our chakra in the vicinity and we should see a tear in the dimensions!,..Sheila, Jan!, focus with me,..Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhhhh!,...ziiiiipp,ziiiiiip,.ZIIIIIIIP,.POP! A 4 foot wide portal hole opened, but it's unstable. Alright everyone, failure is not an option! I don't need to let you know what the consequences will be if we fail,..LET'S GO! !MIND IF I TAG ALONG!?,..Robby is that you!?,..asks Sheila. Glad to have you Rob!, replies Anbu Nobody,..Everyone ready!?,..ZANNEN SCATTER!,..SHOOM!,SHOOM!,SHOOM!  
Each group heads to their destination-Anbu Nobody, Rob,Sheila, and Janet head back to Konoha,..while Falisha, Kissandra, Keysha,Daisy, and Nick chase down Spodie-Odie.

As always hope you enjoyed reading!,.like my page Dattebayo-yo!

Up next: A Familiar World, All Too Familiar Faces!


	6. Chapter 6 A Familiar World,

Enter Now The Zannen's World: Naruto Shinobi(Epilogue) A Familiar World, All Too Familiar Faces!

The Zannen have realized that the enigma known as Spodie-Odie is not acting on his own, but is most likely being controlled by a powerful shinobi back in the world of Naruto. Some of the Zannen refused to go back to that world, so only those who would volunteer to go back have went,...Revoh Bugs aka Anbu Nobody, Janet Jamison, Robert "Rob" White, and Sheila Carson. The four-man cell touched down in the world of Naruto at the northern boarder of the Land of Fire, and begin to swiftly head towards Konoha.

This is it! says Anbu Nobody! A shrine?,..asks Rob. This is a secret meeting place of Anbu! When the bell is knocked down, it lets passing Anbu know there is an Anbu in the area with or in need of Intel! There should be some survival rations in a hidden panel,...here it is,..it's not burger and fries, but it will do!,..Now we stay hidden and wait!.,..also gather around I'll redo the language jutsu, so we can understand them again.  
That next morning as the sun begins to rise:  
Someone's here!, whispers Janet. I feel it too!,..replies Rob,.someone's definitely here!  
Anbu Nobody is the first to reveal himself.  
Oh it's you!,..perfect!,..I need some Intel Machiko Chika! Senpei!?,..what are you and these Zannen doing back in this world!? Are you aware of any Outworlders like us coming into this world? None that I am aware of Senpei!,..I take it, you being here means some Outworlders must have come!? How are they getting here, Senpei? They are being thrown into rips in the dimensional planes by a strong shinobi, most likely being controlled by someone here! Hmmm?,..thinks Chika, Have you reported to Lord Hokage? No! and I wasn't planning to! Our mission is to quickly find the source of the problem, neutralize it, and return home without interfering with this world any further!  
So what's out next move?,..asks Sheila. Well,..how did you guys get here the first time around?,..asks Chika. The Orochimaru! barks Janet,.it's him! That means we head to the Sound Village!,..says Rob (that also means I get to exact my revenge!,..thinks Rob to himself) Great!,..and Kanika if you could keep this to yourself!,..says Anbu Nobody. !So you knew it was me! Chika Machiko was my double-agent under Lady Ino,..when she didn't show up during the last great battle I knew she was dead. !What!?,..she's a spy?,..how can we trust her?!,..says Janet.  
! Because!,..Lady Moegi admired Anbu Nobody, so I trust you. You know Revo, she wanted you to join us, but you became a part of the Hokage's personal Anbu-Guard. She might have even picked you as her successor to lead the Anbu Ghost. We both know that would have never happened!,..replies Anbu Nobody,..Zannen let's move out!  
The Zannen race off toward the Sound Village  
Senpei we're close to the boarder, says Sheila,..This isn't too far from where we ran into the Lightning Lords last time. That's because last time you guys must've did something to catch their attention! Maintain control! "WHAT'S THAT OVER THERE!" CAAAAAASHOOOOOOOOOM! Rob shoots a lightning strike into some bushes without warning. !Rob!,..shouts Anbu Nobody,..WHAT DA CRAP ARE YOU DOING?!,...!where!?,..asks Janet,..who's there!? Lightning style: Heaven Strike! CRRRRAAAAASH! Rob's lightning cracks a few trees. A Rikairi Lord is seen dashing off. OH NO! I have to stop him! Rob runs off in pursuit of the Rikairi Lord. Rob come back,..screams Janet, If we continue they can't catch us,.come back! Forget him he's gone!,replies Anbu Nobody. So we're just gonna let him go off by himself!,..asks Sheila. Yes!,..didn't you find it odd how he showed up right about when we opened the portal to come here!?,...he's looking for revenge! Hmph!,..replies Janet, the worst thing a ninja can fall into! Oh my!,..says Sheila, What did they do to him!? We have no time!, replies Anbu Nobody,..We have a more important mission. Let's go before more of them show up! Shoom-shoom-shoom! The three Zannen dart off and end up deep in Sound territory in an area that looks serine. Wow! I didn't know the Sound had such beautiful views!,.says Sheila. Yeah!,too beautiful!, Hmmm,..you may be right Janet,..says Anbu Nobody. I hate to do this , but time is of the essence, so I have no choice,..Ninja Art Earth Style: Seismic Sensor Search! So you can find Orochimaru by putting your hands in the ground?,..asks Sheila. Pretty much, replies Anbu Nobody, but really it's like a sonar search of the land reaching a few miles out in radius,..it's very accurate, but the downside is it weakens the user, and strong opponents can sense the jutsu,...so that can make it useless in stealth situations, but we have no choice,...THERE!,..he's there! (The Orochimaru senses the jutsu from inside his hidden lair) !YOU FOOL!,..says the Orochimaru to himself, you'll attract Him too.  
The trio enters the Orochimaru's hideout  
I can't expect that you'll let us take these people and go!..says Anbu Nobody. Good more test subjects!,.replies Orochimaru,..WHOOOOOOSH!,..strong twisting winds blow at the Zannen, it throws them all backwards. Triple Striking Snake! Three snakes bite the Zannen momentarily paralyzing them. Bwahahahaha!,..Now your mine!,.umphf! Orochimaru is knocked back by Arata!  
ORUBE KOGA!,...I KNEW IS SHOULD'VE FINISHED YOU OFF!  
Arata ignores Anbu Nobody, and kneels down to talk to The Orochimaru: You should be ashamed of yourself!,..impersonating a legendary shinobi in order to make yourself more than what you are,...which is nothing! Pathetic!,..your time has come!  
Nobody turns to Sheila, and Janet and plots with them: He will do that almighty push if we attack, and he can absorb our chakra attacks!,..Sheila i need you to fill this place with water! But! what about the people!?,..says Sheila. Janet will cause a distraction,..and I'll grab the people,..GO! Sheila draws in an immense amount of water! Janet throws two paper-bombs at Arata, then shadow clones them into hundreds of bombs. Almighty Push! Arata pushed the bombs outward as they explode rocking the whole warehouse sized facility. NINJA ART! Water style: Power Flush! The water Sheila summoned begins to spin violently with Arata, and Janet in it. Glub, glub,glub,..Sheila-glurb,..you're killing us! RELAX!,..replies Sheila,..trust my jutsu! Sheila puts a bubble around herself and Janet, while spinning the water more and more violently until the Orochimaru's hideout exploded sending everyone flying in different directions. Sheila and Janet land in water bubbles that cushion their fall. Janet!,..Nobody Sensei!?,..where are you guys!? asks Sheila. I have the people,..Let's get Janet and get outta here! I'm over-VLAAAACK!,(throwing up water)..here!,..ugh! I'm tired of this place again, can we go home now!? What about Rob!?,..asks Sheila. We have to save these people!, replies Anbu Nobody,.and there's no telling what is happening back home, we have to go! Robert can take care of himself! Wow! replies Janet, ok so how do we get back?  
Summoning! "POOF!" a very small gem shard appeared. Ninja Art Sealing! Mutiple Shadow Clone Jutsu! The sealing opened up a slither in the dimensional portal with the gem shard, and the clone jutsu made the small shard big enough to open a full hole big enough for all the people that were sent to Naruto's world, and the Zannen to escape. Mission accomplished!,..says Anbu Nobody. I wonder how the others fared while we were gone?!, asks Sheila.  
Anbu Nobody takes one last look around, and jumps into the man-hole sized portal.  
Not too far away:  
Well,well, well,..why is it you're never around when your needed!?,..Never mind,..it's no longer of importance! The time once again has come! Tie up your loose ends, and get!,..!? exactly! Did you feel that!? Your protege is dead! As I was saying take care of the Orochimaru,..we no longer need him in this capacity. I will stall your friends that were just here! Go home and finish your little game, then bring "Him" to me!  
END!

As always hope you enjoyed! and plz like my page Dattebayo-yo!

Up Next: The End Of A Nuisance, Enter The Bully!


	7. Chapter 7 Enter The Bully

Enter Now The Zannen's World: Naruto Shinobi(Epilogue) The End Of A Nuisance, Enter The Bully!

Back when the team Zannen originally split, Falisha, Kiss, Nick, Keysha, and Shadow Dancer(Daisy) give chase to the mysterious Spodie-Odie. It becomes harder to keep up with Spodie without going all out.  
This is getting us nowhere quick!, shouts Nick. And he's leading us into the city where people will see what we can do and possibly get hurt!,..replies Kissandra. Keysha can't you do a genjutsu that will slow him down,..asks Nick. I'm on it! Keysha's Sharingan spins violently. What kind of pathetic genjutsu is this!?,..gripes Spodie.,,How dare you disrespect me with such trash! You fools wouldn't even be able to keep up with me if it wasn't for that fake Hyuga girl!,..But I'll fix that! SUMMONING JUTSU! what's he summoning!?,..shouts Nick I don't see anything!,.says Daisy KISS! shouts Falisha. I know,..says Kissandra,..BYAKUGAN!,...scanning,...scanning,..I don't see,...WAIT!...UGH! GROSS!,..they're coming from underground! Kissandra is coiled by a huge centipede, and bitten! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!,...Falisha uses achakra knife to cut the centipede in half. Out of the ground comes a large number weird creeping insects that attack all the Zannen. Falisha is furious. Get back here you coward!,..For all your pompous bravado, you're just a weak punk coward! Weak!?,..weak!?,..replies Spodie as if he couldn't believe his ears,..Nice try, but you're not on my level,.I have no time for weaklings! Spodie turns away, and flies off on his mini-van sized winged lizard. Falisha wrestles one of the giant beetles , and forces it to fly after the quirky smug shinobi. Damn! says Falisha to herself, how do I catch this guy he moves so fast, and without Kiss I won't be able to tell what next corner he turns if he gets deep into the city! If I could just catch him,..I'LL KILL HIM!,..but I can't make him STOP! Damn! he's almost out of range for anything, how do I make him sto,..! Genjutsu! I'm not that good at genjutsu,...but he'll probably hate it all the more! YES! that should work!,.let's see uhmmm!? Falisha tries to remember, as she struggles to make the hand signs she hasn't done in years,..it enrages Spodie Odie. What the F*ck!?,..What is that?,..Are you trying to use genjutsu on me!? Spodie turns around and has transformed herself into Nagano Uchiha. You dare use him to try to trick me!? YOU DIE NOW!...FIRESTYLE: HELL SHOWER! immediately ridiculous amounts of golden burning embers fall from the sky scorching the earth. !?,..IMPOSSIBLE!,..How are you alive!? shouts Spodie,..MOLTEN FIRE JUTSU!,..liquid fire engulfs Falsiha who now looks like Nagano Uchiha. What's happening here!?,..says Spodie to himself. YOU CAN'T DEFEAT THE GREAT NAGANO UCHIHA!,.MUHUHAHA!...laughs Falisha. BULLSH*T!,..replies Spodie,..FIRE RELEASE! TYPHOON HEAT JUTSU! A huge twister of explosive heat twists around Falisha burning a circle from the earth to the sky! THERE'S NO WAY!,..shouts Spodie-Odie. Falisha stands before him strong with a smug smirk on her face. ENOUGH! shouts Spodie as he instantly appeared in front of Falisha and grabs her, looking deep into her eyes. YOU WANNA PLAY MIND GAMES!?,..I'LL SHOW YOU MIND GAMES! TSUKUYOMI!,...TAP!  
Falisha has now been forced to look like herself again as she tapped Spodie-Odie on the forehead. Ah you BI...RRRRAAAGHH,..UH,.UH,..GARL! Spodie goes SusanoO, and smacks Falisha away just before the aneurysm she gave him took full effect killing Spodie-Odie. Falisha screams from the residue of the tsukuyomi until everything goes black. It was at the edge of the park, and many people saw the end of the squirmish, aghast passers by look on stunned at what they just witnessed.  
ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPP!-BOOOOOOOOOOOM!-SHOOM-SHOOM-SHOOM! A portal-vortex opens spinning. 4 figures come through with glaring light behind them. Look guys they're back,..shouts Daisy. Sheila is good enough at the Sakara Techs that maybe she can save Falisha and Kiss. I don't feel any chakras from those two,..they're gone Daisy!,..replies Keysha. !They sure are!,..says one of the figures coming through the portal.,..But unfortunately not before killing my precious reaper! CORE! is that you!?,..says Nick. What are you saying!? What am I saying?!,...HEAVENLY PULL! Everything not anchored down begins to slowly move toward Corae, then gradually faster. Don't resist my friends!,..It will all be over soon! CORE!,..What is this!?,..What are you doing!?,..asks Nick. What I must! replies Corae.  
At this point cars, people, and anything loose within a 50 ft radius is flying toward Corae, and into the spinning vortex behind him. Core! I'm not going back there!,..says Nick. Windstyle: Rasenshuriken! Nick forms a hand-sized and quickly throws it at Corae! Surely you jest!,..replies Corae, raising his hand to absorb the power of Nick's rasenshuriken. MOVE!,..there's another in the shadow of the first! screams Kashimaru, diving and knocking Corae out of the way of danger. Corae's Heavenly Pull is prematurely dissolved. Corae you jackass,.what's going on with you!,..shouts Daisy,..It's bad enough we got some nut throwing people into that world, but now you're here now trying to,...oh!  
Dim as ever Shadow Girl! It's Shadow Dancer, dummy! Book! Is that you!?,..asks Keysha,..we were told you were dead! what's really going on here?,..what is this really about!? !we don't belong here!,..replies Corae. WHAT!?..replies Nick. I hate bullies!,..I WILL NOT LET YOU FREAKS DESTROY THIS WORLD! So you do that by throwing more people into that world!?,..replies Nicholas. You don't get it Corae,...YOU ARE THE BULLY!

END  
As always hope you enjoyed,..please like my page Dattebayo-yo!

Up next: The Disgruntled Benjamin "Bink" Barnes!


	8. Chapter 8 Bink

Enter Now The Zannen's World: Naruto Shinobi(Epilogue) The Disgruntled Benjamin "Bink" Barnes!

The Zannen that were left to fight off the Attacks of strange Shinobi using the jutsu of Nagano Uchiha, are faced with a horrible truth! Corae a fellow Zannen has been behind the attacks and the throwing of humans into the Shinobi world of Naruto:

Enough! shouts Corae,..You have no idea what could happen,..what's about to happen! You don't even understand,..I will be the one,..I am the only one!,..who can restore things back to normal. I was living a pretty normal life until you came along and started all this,..replies Keysha.  
SHUT UP! THE TIME FOR TALK HAS ENDED!,..shouts Corae,.I had hoped I could get you guys to see things through my eyes(giant rinnegan eyes peer eerily behind Corae) but since you don't want to go back willingly, the only solution now,...IS DEATH!  
Nick whispers to Keysha,...I've been gathering natural energy,..but I don't think I have enough to be certain I can take out all 3 of them! What!?,..whispers back Keysha,..He has the Rinnegan how would gathering natural energy,...Corae interrupts,..Whatever you're planning it's too late! BINK! KILL THEM ALL!  
The vortex opens again briefly, and out of it comes a a figure:  
BWAHAHAHAHA!,...I was hoping to see "3 The Hardway,",..but I guess you guys will have to do! BINK!?,..replies Daisy,..you think little Bennie is capable of killing us!?...he's a weakling, that's why,... That's why X and Marko dumped me!, replies Bink,..I never liked any of you guys,..You underestimated me back in that world! Kids who showed promise where thrown on the front line, forced to go out into an unknown world, and face really strong ninja who spent there entire lives devoted to killing. So you're saying your cowardice was a front?,..asks Daisy. I'm saying a lot of the brave, and competent died,..or went crazy!,..and for what!? Now for the safety of this world,..I'm gonna show you the real Benjamin Barnes!...You ever hear of food pills? huh? They make you twice a strong, and I'm already stronger than all of you!  
Bink swallows the food pill and his power becomes immense. His chakra becomes so powerful it can be felt! Even Booker looks at Corae with a look of slight concern. Kashimaru Hatake smirks, and Corae's Rinnegan ripples. Bink shouts out!,...HERE I COME!  
Bink appears behind Nick in a flash ready to give a clean swipe, but Nick disappears! What da!?,..replies Bink,..Oh it's you and those eyes!,..hey boss!,..she's got eyes like yours! No at all Binky my man! replies Corae. It matters Not, says Bink. PARTIAL EXPANSION JUTSU!,...SWIPE! Bink swings at Nick and Keysha with a huge arm, and fist the size of a bus.  
He's gonna kill us if I have to protect you, and fight him at the same time!,..says Keysha. Well damn,..If we're going big, I'm game!,..says Daisy,..Let's dance big boy!,..SUMMONING JUTSU: COME CRESCENT SWORD!,..POM!  
Daisy runs toward Bink who is growing to the size of a small sky scraper. Bink lifts his foot to stomp on Daisy. He stomps hard, but is confused because he didn't feel her being crushed-SHIIIIING!,...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHH! the crescent sword pierces Bink's foot. YOU B*TCH! I'll kill you! Bink shrinks down to normal size. Your mine now!,..screams Daisy who runs toward Bink then jumps in the air prepared to deliver a precision strike with the monstrous crescent moon sword! NO MERCY!,...POW! Bink counter punches Daisy Hard with an expanded fist. She rolls down the street. Bink turns to Keysha,..Your turn skank! Keysha stares at Bink with sharingan eyes glowing red,..Dude you think you want this but you don't trust me! Bwahahahaha,..tough talk you'll just end up like your friend, replies Bink.  
BENJAMIN YOU ASS!,..don't underestimate her!,..screams Corae! Pssh! I know you turd,..I'm the one who told you about her eyes,..replies Bink. come on sista-girl,..show me that eye power...huh!? Keysha appears instantly in front Bink looking dead into his eyes! Bink is hypnotized by her sharingan genjutsu. Everything is blurred. Noooo!,..She genjutsu'd me!,..RRRRRAAAAGHH Bink begins to expand back and forth erratically swinging and punching the air,..he can't see but gets lucky and hits keysha hard like he did Daisy,..when everything stops,...zoom,..zooom,zoom, soop, soop, soop,..Keysha's eyes spin in reverse and everything goes backwards to when Keysha first hypnotized Bink. What the hell was that Kashimaru? asks Corae. I don't know, but from what I've learned from my grandfather regarding the sharingan it could have been anything!  
FIRESTYLE GREAT DRAGON FLAME JUTSU! Keysha hits Bink with a fire jutsu that engulfs him making expand, and shrink, expand and shrink screaming and swinging trying to hit anything until he remembers a burst of chakra can dispel genjutsu: RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Bink dispelled Keysha's genjutsu, his chakra now at insane heights, but he has shrunk down to normal size. Build up as much chakra as possible,..you still can't beat me punk! says Keysha with a smirk. Hold on Keysha,..that little sh*t is mine! So Shadow Dancer,..you're not dead,..replies Bink. I should have hit you harder! Let's end this shall we ladies!?,..SUMMONING JUTSU!,..COME JU-JU BIGGS! POM! A giant armadillo appears in the city. By now the city is on high alert. The police, national guard, and other emergency units have now appeared, it has become a spectacle!  
Finally! they have come,..says Corae,..ALMIGHTY PUSH!  
All vehicles and emergency units fly backwards. Now! Bink hurry up and finish this, time is running out!  
Corae! What are you planning!?,..asks Keysha. Trying to send us back to that world is ridiculous! You think you're saving the world from us, but yet you do this?,...YOU'RE A COWARD!  
COWARD!?,..replies Corae,..no I'm a Hero! You asked what I'm planning,..I'll tell you!,...I was hoping all the Zannen would come running, but not all of you came. I killed off some,...and some escaped my clutches but I'll just have to get them later. Anyway!,..when the authorities nuke this place,...and they will, I planned on sending all of us and the nuke back to that world and end it all! US!?,..replies Keysha,..you were planning on killing yourself!? How noble of you!,..and if you die who kills the other Zannen? I have my methods, replies Corae. Now Hatake, and Book,..please end this for me! NO! screams Bink,..I got this!  
Ju-Ju Biggs!,..DESTROY EVERYTHING! The building sized armadillo rolls up into a chakra ball of fury,..rolling around crushing buildings. Keysha has to protect Nick and Kissandra's lifeless body from the rampaging summon. I have to try,..says Daisy to herself,...I have to try, I have no choice,..Daisy does some hand signs. What is she doing!?,.asks Bink,..Ju-Ju hit her now! The giant ball of chakra smashing up the city while chasing keysha, now changes courses, and barrels toward Daisy.  
Summoning Jutsu!,..Come Mighty Umfa!,...POM! The Senju Sword plunks on the ground. Daisy returns it,...and yells out: I'M SORRY RIGHTEOUS UMFA!,..I'm not the same person I used to be,..we need you,..HELP US!,,...PLEASE!,...SUMMONING JUTSU!...COME UMFA!,...PLEASE!

POOOOOOOM! GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAH CLANG-CLANG-CLANG! WOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!  
Just as the giant armadillo was about to crush Daisy, Umfa the great Monkey appeared with his chakra bangles banging outward-they produce a very powerful chakra beam that singes the giant armadillo rendering him unconscious. POM! it un-summoned. JU-JU! NOOOOOO! Bink enlarges and slams Umfa with a city bus. Slash! Dasiy stabs Bink in the back with the crescent sword causing him to shrink again. My back! AAAAAGH!,..WHAT!? Keysha is instantly standing in front of Bink again face to face,..with a very saddened look in her spinning Sharingan eyes. What's with that look!?,..says Bink, Those eyes of yours won't work on me! I'm so sorry Benjamin, I didn't know you, but you should have sided with us!,...  
AMATERASSSS!(amaterasu) Bink's screams seems muffled almost like a dream,..as he is consumed away by the Black Flames.

As always hope you enjoyed. Please like my page Dattebayo-yo

Up Next: A Monstrous Power!


	9. Chapter 9 A monstrous Power

Enter Now The Zannen's World: Naruto Shinobi(Epilogue) A Monstrous Power!

The Zannen have been fighting in the streets of a bustling city. Corae has been found to be the one responsible for the Portal to the world of Naruto being opened, threatening the stability of the World the Zannen come from. Keysha has just killed Benjamin "Bink" Barnes with Amaterasu, as things continue to turn bleak!

CHIDORI!,..SKREEEEEEEEEEE!,...SPLUSH! Kashimaru Hatake the grandson of Kakashi pierces Keysha's back through the heart!  
Keysha of the Uchiha!,..says kashimaru in a mocking tone. The scourge of the Sound Village,..the Red Death,..The Black Butterfly Fire Goddess!,...BULLSH*T! HA!,...Kashimaru pulls his arm back slowly,shaking,.like trying to get a dead bug off his hand. Keysha drops. KEYSHAAAA! screams Daisy,..NIIIIICK! IT'S KEYSHA SHE'S BEEN HURT!,..DO SOMETHING!,..Dammit,dammit!,..she doesn't see Nick anywhere in the area,...F*CKIN' USELESS!,..UMFA! WHERE ARE YOU!? I'm here!,... ARE YOU OK!? I'm a little dizzy, but I'm ok!,.. SEE THAT BASTARD OVER THERE!,..HE KILLED OUR FRIEND! Say no more!, replies the giant Monkey summon  
Ninja Art: Chakra Shockwave! A huge chakra beam is fired at kashimaru too big to dodge. Booker pulls out a big scroll and throws it open in front of Kashimaru absorbing the powerful chakra blast from Umfa. Nice trick!,..says Umfa,..but can you protect yourself, and him at the same time! Umfa points each arm at both Kashimaru and Booker and shoots another chakra blasts. Booker has an invisible sealing shield that absorbs the blast, but Kashimaru dodged the blast shot at him and descends upon Umfa with an executioner's axe. THIS IS FOR YOU GIANT MONKEY!,...OOF! kahsimaru is clocked in the jaw by Umfa knocking him back. Took you long enough young ninja! says Umfa to Nick. I'll get the scroll sealer,..you get the other two! Umfa gallops with rage like a silver-back towards Booker. Nick hits Kashimaru with a frog kata as he stands to his feet, then instantly appears face to face with Corae. You think those petty tricks are enough to stop my Rinne,..."KICK",...OOF! Corae flies up the block rolling. Nick goes back to Kashimaru and grabs him up. YOU KILLED MY FRIEND YOU BASTARD,YOU!?,...Kashimaru is barely conscious,... just then the vortex begins to close, as Corae was the one keeping it open. Nick decides not to kill Kashimaru: I should kill you, but I won't become what you are,..so instead,...SNAP, CRACK!,...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH! Kashimaru screams in pain as Nick snapped his arms,..then one of his legs, then threw him into the shrinking vortex. Kashimaru is gone never to be heard from again. Booker takes off his shirt revealing a huge sealing jutsu on his chest. Booker taps the center and out jumps a really huge lion! COME CHAMPHEER!,..shouts Booker,..take down that ape! GROOOOOOOAWLL! The huge Lion roars, then charges at Umfa biting down on him. The two tussle until a piercing screech comes out of nowhere: SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEE! BOOOOOOOOOOM! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?,..shouts Daisy. UMFA NOOOOO! SH*T! says Nick,..That was a predator drone! This is getting bad! Umfa and Champheer where both destroyed by a missile. LOOK AT WHAT YOU STARTED YOU IDIOT!,..shouts Nick at Corae. I don't care,..things are still going according to plan!,..replies Corae when...ZIIIIIIIIIP-BOOOOM-SHOOM-SHOOM! then vortex connected to the world of Naruto is opening again. DAISY!,..BE ON ALERT!,..shouts Nick. MORE OF THEM ARE COMING! oh no it's him!,..replies Corae,..NO! not yet they haven't come yet,.it's not ready yet!  
The portal begins to open slowly revealing some images of a group of people who are hard to make out.  
DAISY HIDE!,..shouts Nick, I'll deal with whatever is coming through! No way man!, replies Daisy,besides you lost that power you were using,...  
TAKE THIS!,..screams Corae,..ASURA PATH! BALLISTIC MISSILE BARRAGE!,..boom-boom-boom-boom-boom-boom!  
Corae lit up the open vortex hoping to destroy whatever was coming through the portal. Corae huffs, and puffs out of breath.  
Everything goes silent, then a huge amount of water comes roaring out the vortex powerful enough to make Daisy, Nick, and Booker run for higher ground!  
NO WAY!,..says Nick. What is it!?,..replies Daisy. It's them! THEY MADE IT! At that moment familiar faces come though the portal opening. Out jumps Anbu Nobody, Janet, and Sheila.  
What's happening guys!?,..Where's Spodie Odie!?,..It seems your Medical B*tch killed him!,..replies Corae. GREAT! replies Sheila,..Corae and Booker you guys came two! We thought you were dead! Anbu Nobody puts his arm out in front of Sheila as she tried to embrace Corae and Booker. WAIT! says anbu Nobody,..something's not right! Isn't it obvious! replies Nick,..these two turds were behind it all,...EVERYTHING!,...Sheila quick,..you can heal Janet and the others! If they aren't already dead!,..says Daisy. Good! you ladies can get everyone healed!,.. Revo and I will take on these two!  
Looking down with his Rinnegan rippling Corae speaks with a gruff voice,...If it were any one else, i'd be certain I could handle this all by myself!,..but what we're dealing with here is the incredible, the magnificent Revo Buggs a. k. a. ANBU NOBODY! Not even your followers know about your true hidden power! What's he talking about Sensei!? asks Daisy. Dumb trick!, he's got a power,..an OUTTER WORLDLY POWER! SHUT DA HELL UP CORAE!,..chimes in Nick,.WE ALL GAINED OUR ABILITIES FROM,... NOT THAT YOU IGNORANT JACKASS,..scolds Corae, He's got a power from "that other world" you guys went to,..YEAH, THAT ONE!

What power is Corae talking about? What World? Up Next: The Orochimaru, and the 7th Hokage!


	10. Chapter 10 Oro & the 7th Hokage

Enter Now The Zannen's World: Naruto Shinobi(Epilogue)The Orochimaru, and the 7th Hokage!

Sheila, Janet, and Anbu Nobody have returned from the Shinobi world of Naruto to find that Corae and Booker are the ones responsible for the disturbances in the their own world. As all the Zannen begin to square off Corae reveals a secret about Anbu Nobody(Revo Buggs) that even his closest Zannen do not know of:

Not even your followers know about your true hidden power! He's got a power,..an OUTTER WORLDLY POWER! A power from "that other world" you guys went to,..YEAH, THAT ONE! It's called the "Spirit Rush" and it's a monstrous power, and one of the main reasons I WILL DO WHAT I MUST! SUMMONING JUTSU!,...POM!  
Unlike the other summons it takes a while for the smoke to clear revealing who or what Corae has summoned. Orochimaru!,..shouts Janet with a giddy voice,..What a Joke! We just defeated him,..and he's your ace!? Bwahahaha!,..laughs Corae,..so stupid! WAIT!,..says Anbu Nobody,..I think I understand what's going on here!,..Corae you fool,..you don't know what you've done! Don't lecture me!,..replies Corae,..I'm not one of your followers!,...now Orochimaru!,...destroy them all!  
The Orochimaru has chakra rods all through his body, and beckons to Corae's commands. Orochimaru looks up and speaks: So you defeated me and I am but a Joke am I?  
Orochimaru's skin begins to turn colors. Immense sage energy is building up all around him. This is not good, thinks Anbu Nobody to himself. Sheila!,..Janet!,...heal the wounded! Nick you protect them while they heal!,..I'm gonna end this all,.. of it,..right now! RRRRRRAAAAAGH! SPIRIT RUSH!  
Whoa!,..says Corae,..there it is!,...Orochimaru,..any day now!  
Orochimaru appears instantly in front of Janet. He hits her with a strong power-punch to the gut, rocking her insides. BLAM!,..POOF! Oh I see!,..says Corae,..a transfer jutsu, but all that blood you're coughing up can't be good!,..bwahaha!  
COUGH,...COUGH!,..BLURP!,..WHAT!?,.WHAT IS THIS!?,..asks Janet who then faints. WHAT THE HELL MAN! YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA END THIS SENSEI!?,..shouts Nick. GODDAMMIT! HE PUT HIS SEAL ON HER!,..replies Anbu Nobody. Janet has black marks spreading across her body, and lets out a piercing scream! EEEEEEEEEEEERRRRAAAHH! RUGH! BLAAM!,..."GRAB-TOUCH" Janet punches Anbu Nobody and hard!,.but he grabbed her and open-palm touched her chest making the seal mark recede then disappear. MEGA STRIKING SNAKES! Orochimaru's snakes engulf and restrain Anbu Nobody until lights emanate from him until he breaks free of all the snakes with pure power coming from the sky. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! TOO MUCH POWER!,...Anbu Nobody quickly grabs Orochimaru with his new level of power and repeatedly punches him in the head until the sage mode disappears. Whew!,..now for me,..I hate this jutsu! Anbu Nobody turns himself back to normal as well. I don't need Spirit Rush to finish you two,..Corae! Booker!,..come to your senses right now or face the consequences! You don't have to die today! HA!,..replies Corae,..so you want to "kill" us!?,..Orochimaru!,..bring "him" to us!,..NOW! The badly bruised and battered Orochimaru stands to his feet,..does some hand-signs,..then: "POM!"...BOOM!,...sizzle,...sizzle,...sizzle!  
Up from the ground in front of Orochimaru pops a rickety coffin!  
What is that a coffin!?,..asks Sheila. What da hell could he possibly be doing with a coffin!?,..asks Nick. Daisy is frantically trying to revive a knocked out Janet. Hold on Janet, I'll get you up to speed,..hold on girl!,..damn I suck at this medical ninjutsu!

All of you listen to me!,...you must leave now! You said that before Senpei,..replies Nick. I know what I said before! I just wanted you guys to get clear last time. This time I'm telling you all,..YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!,...Nicholas make clones now, help Daisy get Janet and the others out of here! Keysha are you ok to do genjutsu!? Yeah,..sure whatever!,..replies Keysha. Good!,..I need you to stand by with your strongest genjutsu!,..On my mark, everyone retreat! Whoa! whoa!,...what da f*ck Sensei,..says Nick,..since when do you run from a fight!?,..If we leave now we lose this world,.Corae has gone bat-sh*t crazy! We can't just,...Anbu Nobody just stares at Nick for a second with a look of fear. We have to go! What's with the sudden fear!? says Keysha,..is it the coffin?,..What's in there? You guys don't understand!,..replies Anbu Nobody. Sensei you're scaring me, says Sheila. Um guys!,..IT'S OPENING!,..says Daisy.

CREEK,CREEK,CREEK,..."SLAM!" The coffin door falls forward as U.S. drones continue to scream by overhead.  
If this doesn't do it nothing will,..snides Corae,..I've been waiting to see this! hehe!  
A deceased looking shinobi steps forward then,..."FLOP" the shinobi trips over the coffin door and falls flat on it's face! Anbu Nobody's jaw drops. NO!,..EVERYONE RETREAT NOW DAMMIT! Pffft,.he looks like a pushover,..says Nick "shi",..replies Keysha with a unconcerned look on her face. Hehehe,..he's funny,..replies Daisy,..No way I'm running from a guy wearing,..."ORANGE!"

"TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!

...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPWEEEEEEEPPPPEPEPEPEPEPEPEWEEEEPPPPWEEPOM!"  
The entire city block is blanketed with orange as far as the Zannen can see. The shinobi in the coffin made an innumerable amount of shadow clones.  
OH...MY...GOD! says Daisy. UGH!,..impossible!,.replies Keysha. A,...AH,...AMAZING! says Nick as he prepares a rasengan,..which catches the Shinobi's attention. STOP!,.says Anbu Nobody to Nick, stopping his attempt to make his rasengan,...WE CANNOT HOPE TO DEFEAT THE GREATEST SHINOBI TO EVER LIVE!

As always hope you enjoyed dattebayo-yo!  
Up Next: Enter The God, And Izanagi


	11. Chapter 11 The God & Izanagi Pt I

Enter Now The Zannen's World: Naruto Shinobi(Epilogue)Enter The God, And Izanagi PT I

The entire city block is blanketed with orange as far as the Zannen can see. The shinobi in the coffin made an innumerable amount of shadow clones.  
OH...MY...GOD! says Daisy. UGH!,..impossible!,.replies Keysha. A,...AH,...AMAZING! says Nick as he prepares a rasengan,..which catches the Shinobi's attention. STOP!,.says Anbu Nobody to Nick, stopping his attempt to make his rasengan,...WE CANNOT HOPE TO DEFEAT THE GREATEST SHINOBI TO EVER LIVE!

Wait!,..replies Nick, I've heard that before,..where have I heard that before!?  
That Hokage guy said that!,..replies Daisy,..He was his mentor remember!  
THAT'S!,...  
Yeah!,..replies Anbu Nobody,..that's UZUMAKI NARUTO!  
Still i won't let this rasengan go to waste Nobody Sensei!  
Nick races toward Naruto through the ocean of orange shinobi until reaching the original Naruto himself.  
YOU'RE MINE!,..shouts Nick...RASEN,...huh!?..."GRAB!"  
With a bandaged right hand Naruto easily grabbed, and snuffed out Nicks's rasengan.  
Holy Sh*t!,...right out of my hand!?  
SUMIMASEN!,..says the reincarnated 7th Hokage, then makes a rasengan of his own, and puts it to Nick's gut! "POM!" Nick was a clone. Nick goes in for a punch, but is grabbed and flung,.."POM!",..another clone.  
SUKI SUKI,..DATTEBAYO!,...Kogeki! The clones all attack Nick at once.  
Rarh!, ugh! ah!,,take this uh!,..Rah!  
Nick tries to fight his way through a monsoon of Naruto clones transferring from clone to clone until he is almost overwhelmed.  
RASENGAN CLOAK!,..Naruto uses the advanced rasengan jutsu he learned form Konohamaru Hokage. His body is covered by a spinning rasengan like a mobile Hyuga rotation. Nick takes the opportunity to run for it, with Naruto clones flying everywhere! Nick makes it to the safety of a turned over bus.  
HUFF!, HUFF!,..HUFF!,...He's freakin' unbelievable! Is that what a shinobi from that world truly is!? He could have easily killed me, He's not like the others though!,...he's different!

!,..WHAT!?THIS FEELING!,..I know this feeling!,..He's turned!

!SENPO: CHO ODAMA RASENGAN!

Like a giant bowling ball of chakra, the Odama Rasengan rolls down the street destroying everything it touches bringing certain doom to the Zannen,,..until the wind begins to pick up, stronger, and stronger, and stronger, until powerful F-5 tornado winds stops the huge Rasengan, until it dissipates, followed by a powerful rush of strong winds that slice and ravage the rest of the Naruto clones.  
Look you guys it's that young girl Xaviera!,..says Daisy  
Wow!,..she gotten strong!,..replies Nick! Looking grown up now too,..says Sheila. It's not over yet!,..says Anbu Nobody  
At this time news cameras, and lookers on have amassed. First Response authorities, and military fight frantically to get pedestrians back beyond a 2 mile radius of the fighting going on.  
Oh that did it!,..says Corae. Yes!,..I can feel it! It's on the way!,...OROCHIMARU!,..command him to go into "that" mode! Orochimaru lifts two fingers to his face, and immediately Naruto changes-WHOOOOOOOOSH! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Instantly an immense monstrous chakra can be seen and felt by the Zannen, the military, the people standing about 2 miles way trying to see the spectacle. It pierces to the very soul.

WHAT!,..WHAT IS THAT!?,..asks Keysha,..it's as powerful,..no more powerful than when Lord Sasuke made me,...  
It's called Kurama!,..chimes in Anbu Nobody,..the 9 tailed fox! It is connected to Naruto, it will kill us all. At that moment Naruto has went into full Bijou Mode. Kurama lifts up his head, and opens his mouth,...Chakra begins to swirl! Oh!,..Oh my,..my,..What is that!?,..asks sheila, What is that!?,..We can't stop that!  
Such chakra!,..says Nick,..It will destroy the planet! I was saving the SusanoO,..says Keysha, but I,..I can't,...  
DAMMIT!,..shouts Anbu Nobody  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,..laughs Corae with sinister joy,..but then a bellowing voice comes out of nowhere:

TISK, TISK YOUNG CORAE!,..YOU WOULDN'T BE USING MY PRIZE FOR YOUR OWN ENDEAVORS, NOW WOULD YOU!?,...THAT'S DISAPPOINTING!  
ARATA!,..screams Anbu nobody!,..DAMN YOU!  
-just then,...CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! A bigger jet flies over head. I don't answer to you old fart!,..screams Corae. You're a two time loser!,..Now here comes the Nuke as planned,..I'm glad you're here Orube,..good riddance to all of you! Corae stands behind Naruto, and touches his shoulder, and uses the Preta Path to absorb Naruto's Bijou Mode Chakra to intensify what he plans to do next,.. send everyone with the Nuke to the Shinobi world of Naruto. Sorry guys but you don't get to see Kurama's Jutsu,..says Corae,..at least not on this side! The bijou Bomb is absorbed by Corae:  
First! VORTEX OPEN WIDE!,..the portal to the Shinobi world opens as wide as it did when the Orochimaru 1st did it, all those years ago.  
Second! HEAVENLY PULL!,..everyone is pulled towards Corae and the Vortex!  
Third! ALMIGHTY PUSH!  
IMPOSSIBLE!,..screams Anbu Nobody,..There should be a 5 second downtime between his ability to do those jutsu!  
With Chakra from the greatest shinobi ever, I can do nearly anything!,..NOW ALL OF YOU DIE!  
Sorry to disappoint you,..but your little trick won't work on me!,..proclaims Arata with a smug look. I'm the one who showed you how to use the Rinnegan, and your pathetic use of it is embarrassing! Now witness the power of a true GOD!  
Arata disrupts Corae's All Mighty Push, then sends the Nuke flying miles away in the world of the Zannen. Many are presumed dead as the Zannen all look on in disbelief as a mushroom cloud appears way off in the distance.  
!THIS POWER!,...says Anbu Nobody..HE'S,...NO WAY HE COULD HAVE,...NOOO WAAAAAAAY!  
YES YOU FOOL! YOU THOUGHT I RAN OFF FEARFUL OF YOU BACK THEN!?,..YOU THOUGH I HAD GONE INSANE!?,..I PLANNED IT,..ALL OF IT! BWAHAHA!,..Naruto was my back up plan, just in case,...but as you can see,...no one can be trusted!  
What are you saying!? Orube Koga Arata!,..barks Anbu Nobody.  
YOU KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING MR. REVO BUGGS ANBU NOBODY! I wanted you to use that power on me! With the Rinnegan i could find my way right to the SOURCE of all Shinobi power,..THE POWER OF THE DEITIES FROM KAGUYA, AND SHINJU FRUIT! WITH THE POWER OF THAT WORLD, I SHALL RULE THIS, AND THE SHINOBI REALM! ALL ARE MINE!,...BUT NOT BEFORE I EXTERMINATE ALL OF YOU! THERE WILL BE NO HAPPY ENDING, NO SAVIOR,..I WIN! BWAHAHAHAHA!

All the Zannen look on in astonishment as Arata's power irradiates from him in a way they couldn't conceive!

Up Next: Enter The God, And Izanagi PT II


	12. Chapter 12 The God & Izanagi Pt II

Enter Now The Zannen's World: Naruto Shinobi(Epilogue)Enter The God, And Izanagi PT II

As immense power irradiates from Arata, the Zannen can do nothing but look on in complete helplessness!

I'm the only one that can beat him now!,..says Anbu Nobody in a low voice. Everyone else I need you to retreat!,...If I don't succeed the fate of both worlds, are in the hands of you all...-BREEEEEEEEEEE!  
Powerful light shines down on Anbu Nobody from the sky, giving him bright golden aura.  
Oh my god I hate this form, says Anbu Nobody, I can feel my soul slipping away, but I may have to go all the way to take out this filthy low down,...!  
,..But before Anbu Nobody can do anything,...  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHH! ARATA YOU SH*T BASTARD,..I'LL KILL YOU! Corae's eyes ripple violently,...CHIBAKU TENSEI!?,..AAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH!  
Really!?,..asks Arata very smug,..Chibaku Tensei!?,..I'm the one who taught you how to,...  
Corae produces a small black sphere the size of a gumball that appears on Arata's chest, and begins to grow, pulling objects to it creating a a big ball mass floating up and away as it grows.  
I AM THE GOD HERE B*TCH!,..shouts Corae,..I told you with the power of the 7th Hokage,..I can do!,...!  
GRUMBLE,...GRUMBLE,...GRUMBLE, KAAAAPLAAAAH!  
The huge massive sphere explodes outward all kinds of debris shower down causing everyone to run for cover, ducking and hiding!  
YES!,..EXACTLY!,..RUN, COWER, BOW IN FEAR,..FOR I AM ARATA YOUR GOD!  
I'm still here old fart!,..barks Corae,..SUMMONING JUTSU!: COME GEDO MAZOOOOOOO!  
NO CORAE!,..screams Booker,..IT'LL DESTROY YOU IF YOU DO THAT!  
F*CK IIIIIIIIIIIT!,..screams Corae  
The legendary Gedo Mazo statue appears breaking through from underground until its' huge body is hunched over Corae. black chakra rods zig-zag from the statue piercing Corae's back. The Statue uses Corae's immense power to create what looks like ghost-dragons that chase and latch onto the God-Arata. The dragons that are emitted from the statue's mouth pull the God-Arata close until the huge statue can grab him. It attempts to suck the life-force, and chakra from God-Arata, as if he was a tailed beast. It seems to work,..the statue sucks ans absorbs God-Arata's powers making Corae stronger, and stronger, and God-Arata weaker.  
What you got to say now!,..you punk ass!,..gripes Corae.  
Now this doesn't feel good at all!,..calmly says Arata-God,..hmm?  
With one wave of his hand, Arata makes the Gedo Mazo statue disappear out of thin air , as if it had never been there.

WHAT DA HELL WAS THAT!?,..shouts Daisy,..what!,..what jutsu is,...how!?  
Corae's distraught and disbelief is so strong it can be felt by everyone.  
BWAAAHAHAHAHA!,..laughs God-Arata,...I never did like you or your incessant fowl language. Your usefulness to me has long come to an end my fellow Rinnegan wielding Outworlder. NOW BEHOLD THE POWER OF GOD!,..RRAAAH.  
Arata slowly puts his open hand at the face of Corae,..."POP!"  
Corae is literally popped like a balloon,...everyone is stunned with paralysis over what they had just witnessed.  
What!?,..asks Keysha,..what kind of power is that!? I almost wish you guys had let me die!  
What do we do against that!?,..shouts Nick.  
RUN!,..responds Anbu Nobody,..It's my turn!,..no outburst!,..just leave!,..all of you,...NOW!  
We can't do that Sensei!,..says Nick  
OH YES! THE HERO OF THE LEAF,..snarls God-Arata in a mocking tone,..I'M GOING TO ENJOY THIS!  
HERE IT GOES!,..shouts Anbu Nobody  
Nobody rushes Arata with lightning speed punching him, sending Arata flying miles off. Anbu Nobody pursues, catching and punching Arata back to where the battle was. Anbu Nobody lays into Arata with fierce punch after punch!  
Holy cow!,..says Nicholas,..That's what Spirit-Rush is?,..It's ridiculous!  
All this time,he had that kind of power!?,..asks Keysha.  
Damn Sensei you're bad-ass!,..says Daisy  
,..But Anbu Nobody huffs and puffs,..until a barely battered Arata says,..Tell me that's not all Revenio Buggs has...The great Anbu Nobody! I was going to toy with you some more,..but "yaaawn" I've already grown bored!  
Arata lifts his hand and waves again,..but Anbu Nobody moves out of the way.  
Huh!?,..So you figured out you can evade my God-Eraser!  
You know what,..F*ck you Orube Koga!,..Now Ninja Art: Heaven's Descending Punch! Anbu Nobody amasses an unfathomable amount of Spirit Chakra into his right hand! THIS ENDS NOW!,..shouts Anbu Nobody,..Straight from Hitsugi Oka(Ram Hill),..You can't stop this, as it comes from the same source of power as yours! NOW DIE!  
Anbu Nobody Punches at Arata who catches the punch by the wrist and rips of Anbu Nobody's entire arm.  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!,..NO!,..gasp!,..huff,..you evil rat!,..says Anbu Nobody.  
Now fade away,...you Outworlder trash!  
Arata waves his hand as he did before looking to erase anbu Nobody, but the Jutsu is blocked! Anbu Nobody is surrounded by SusanoO, which was fade away, but irradiates back around Anbu Nobody.  
Get him out of here!,..says Keysha  
Nick grabs Anbu Nobody and sears his wound with a rasengan to stop the bleeding of the missing arm.  
LET'S GO!,..shouts Keysha,..GRAND FIRE BALL JUTSU!  
Keysha shoots a fireball the size of a house at God-Arata who walks through the fire slowly with a smirk. He reaches out slowly, and moves in close right into the SusanoO,..enough that with two fingers he touches Keysha's forehead. -Everything disappears,...and Keysha falls to her knees.  
My Sharingan!,...it's gone,...I'm a sitting duck!  
Arata stands over Keysha with a smug look.  
Be gone FAKE UCHIHA!,..."wave",...POP!  
With a wave of his hand Keysha Winbush pops like a balloon.  
NO!,...NO!,...NOOOOOOOOOOO!,..I'LL KILL YOU!,..shouts Nicholas Brown.  
no,no,no,...Nick stop it,..you'll die too,..screams Daisy trying to restrain Nick. LET GO OF ME SHADOW DANCER!,..Don't just stand there Sheila!,..says Daisy,..HELP ME!  
Arata smirks with jubilation when,...IZANAGI!  
At that moment a rippling mirage of Keysha appears,...then solidifies. She herself cannot believe what just happened as she looks over her body.  
KEYSHA GET OUTTA THERE!,..shouts Nick. WHOOOOOOOOOOOOSHH!  
In between Keysha and God-Arata is a colossal water wall!,...Oh Sheila thank god!,..says Nick. How did you do that!? That wasn't me you ass,.I just did the waterwall! I was just thanking you,..replies Nick,..geesh! So that means you did it! I thought he took your Sharingan.  
Keysha runs up panting: That wasn't me either,..she's right you are an ass! Izanagi makes your eyes go blind. Well,well,well,.barks God-Arata,...IZANAGI! to think some one among you ignorant low life Outworlders would have the ability to use such a jutsu! So now!,..who dares disturb the God's decree of death! Come, come now,..don't be shy step up!  
Secret style!: Dark Release-Shade jutsu! A darkness covers the whole area.  
Is this supposed to mean something!?,..snaps God-Arata,...I see,..I see! So someone has gained Yin/Yang release!,..trying to take my chakra huh!?,..tisk-tisk! Your friends tried the same, but failed,...now!,..disappear! Arata waves his hand in an attempt to make Genie fade away,..she does, but reappears.  
What is this!? God-Arata thinks to himself...The Izanagi is a Sharingan justu, but I'm looking at the fake Uchiha girl, and she is definitely not wielding this Izanagi jutsu! This new girl in front of me doesn't have the Sharingan, and appears to only have Yin chakra abilities. Something else is going on. Time to see what's really happening,..I'll scan the battlefield,..THERE! says the God-Arata as he uses his Rinnegan to look around the battlefield to find someone else. So you have a partner!,...Come to me,...Heavenly Pull!  
Arata finds the mysterious Yang-released Dana hiding in her light style release. She and Genie together have been creating Izanagi.  
Now you two disappear from before me!,..says God-Arata. Just like a dream Genie and Dana both fade away! Bwahaha,..it is a horrible thing to defy God, but it is God who must eliminate treachery from the world! Now as God I cleanse this and the Shinobi world!,...SHING! the God is pierced through his back with a katana,..and coughs up blood! Hehehehehehe,..! Some God, he can't even take out two little girls,..tell me Genie are Gods supposed to bleed!?  
None that I know of Dana! hehe!,...YOU MOCK GOD!,..shouts Arata,...for your insolence you will perish slow! You think you can hurt God, you think I don't understand how your childish jutsu works!?,...YOU,.blond hair girl,..Almighty Push!-WHOOOSH!,..God-Arata sends Dana flying away at break neck speed until she slams into a car. Now you dark haired girl,...Heavenly pull-WHOOSH!,..Genie flies toward God-Arata until he has his hands around her throat and slowly squeezes the life out of her. Now that's more like it!,..says God-Arata,..the intimate feel of life being squeezed right out of your prey. There is no more Izanagi to save you with your friend too far out of range for it to activate. You two set it in motion before you even arrived here. It then works of its' own self as long as you two are close to each other. Now die like a good worm, before your God! God-Arata continues to choke Genie, what out of nowhere: DIAMOND PRISON JUTSU! In an instant earth surrounds the God-Arata in a dense ball. All that is seen is Arata's arm, and Genie struggling to get free as the dense ball of earth solidifies harder. Now,..INFINITE DEATH DROP JUTSU! As Arata slowly descends into the earth, Genie struggles frantically to get loose,...then CHOP! Arata's arm is chopped off as the ball disappears into the earth. Gasp!,gasp!,gasp!,..Genie barely able to breath turns over and looks up,...it's Gerard.  
I guess I saved "you" this time. Genie smiles as Gerard picks her up, and takes her to safety. Barely able to speak Genie says:  
What!?,...what did you do to him!?,..Ssshhhhh! replies Gerard,..don't speak. First I sealed him in very dense earth as strong as a diamond,then I sent him to the center of the earth,where he should not return from.  
Heh!,...gripes Anbu Nobody, now where did you learn such a jutsu! No worries sensei!,replies Gerard..If it makes you feel better, it took me a very long time to master!  
Is he really gone!,..asks Nicholas  
Unfortunately that may not be enough!,says Anbu Nobody..but it does give us time to come up with a plan! Who's battle ready!?,..Sheila can you give me a situation report!

Up Next: The Unbeatable 7th Hokage!


	13. Chapter 13 The 7th Hokage!

Enter Now The Zannen's World: Naruto Shinobi(Epilogue)The Unbeatable 7th Hokage!

The Zannen have gotten a leg up on the God-Arata, who Gerard the Earth-Style user sent to the center of the earth using the Infinite Depth Drop jutsu. The God-Arata seems defeated, but Revo Buggs, aka Anbu Nobody, doesn't believe he is so easily defeated.

Unfortunately that may not be enough to kill Arata!,says Anbu Nobody..but it does give us time to come up with a plan! Who's battle ready!?,..Sheila can you give me a situation report!  
Ok this is how it is,..says Sheila. I'm good to go! Janet is being healed by Xaviera! Just outside the battle area Kissandra and Falisha are recovering. Keysha has lost her Sharingan, but I'm sure she cans still be of help. Nick!,.are you ok? I'm ah-ight! responds, Nick. Great!,..Daisy's helping with medical ninjutsu so I guess she fine,..Gerard and Genie are,...um,..well as you can see, they seem to be ok.  
What about Dana!?,..asks Anbu nobody. I tried!,. responds Sheila, but,...I don't even think Falisha could have,...  
Shii,..sigh!,.. regroup everyone!,says Anbu Nobody. We Just need to,...  
SURELY YOU DID NOT THINK SUCH A PEDESTRIAN JUTSU COULD END ME SO EASILY!,..BWAHAHAHAHA! There is nothing you can do to stop a God!,...Now where's the genious who tried to send me to the center of the earth, and chopped off my arm? Holy crap he can regenerate!,..says Sheila  
Where are you,..come out!,..says God-Arata,...Oh there you are!,..NOW!,.fade away!  
Arata waves his hand in an attempt to make Gerard disappear, but Geneie jumped in front of him in a cloud of Dark goo. The Dark Release Goo ripples, like a mirage then it disappears leaving Genie untouched.  
Well,well, well you Outworlder Zannen are truly amazing. You have gained control of Yin Release at such grand level some Kage don't even achieve. Very Interesting,..you continue to defy me, and I enjoy your antics, but is this the best you all can do? I have been hoping to really test the power of Shinju, the power of God! All this time you all have thought you were fighting on my level, sparring with me blow for blow, but actually you scurry about hoping to survive! I shall demonstrate! Are you Outworlder with the cameras paying attention.  
Arata concentrates his Rinnegan eyes, and switches to sensory mode:  
Let's see where can I find a really huge mass of people,...hmmm?,...THERE!  
Arata holds up his hand to the sky, and gathers a huge chakra ball the size of a Juubi beast bomb.  
Are you all paying attention,...now all of them,...DIE!  
BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWW!  
The titanic ball of chakra lights up the sky as it flies away westward into the sunset until it cannot be seen, but about 5 minutes later the news crews just outside the battlefield site can be seen scrambling. The people that have been watching cover their mouths, and gasp,..some break down crying,...the Zannen have no idea what has happened.  
WHAT DID HE DO!?,.shouts Nick. Oh No, this is gonna be bad!,replies Anbu Nobody. What!?,..what happened, asks Sheila starting to cry.  
Xaviera who had been healing Janet flies up to the front-line on a bed of air. HE BLEW UP CALIFORNIA! WHAT!?,..screams Nick. THE WHOLE STATE!?,..THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE THE SCALE WOULD BE TOO BIG!,..THAT CAN'T BE! The media is reporting massive casualties,..says Xaviera,..this monster took out a huge state!  
Anbu Nobody shouts out to the Orochimaru who has been sitting still since Corae was killed: Hey Orochimaru!,..You're not an impure world Zombie right!? No! I am not under anyone's control, but i am not inclined to help either, so don't waste your time asking!  
YOU IDIOT! NOTHING WILL BE LEFT! HE HAS NO LOYALTY TO YOU!,..WHAT!?,..DID YOU FORGET HE'S THE REASON YOU'RE A WALKING CORPSE! Don't condescend to me!,.replies The Orochimaru. He'll destroy you the first chance he gets,..replies Anbu Nobody,..Why does he deserve the satisfaction of victory!? ENOUGH WHINING LIKE A SPOILED CHILD!,...what do you expect me to do!? barks the Orochimaru. He can't be totally immortal, says Anbu Nobody, or he wouldn't be here trying to kill us!,..he can be defeated! Let the greatest shinobi ever handle him!  
Fine!,..but this changes nothing between us Revo! I will take advantage at first opportunity!  
The ninja known as The Orochimaru clasps his hand together,..  
NOW!,..RELEASE!  
Naruto's eyes open, he then gets up,...FAAASHOOOOM! Flames of immense power erupt all around Naruto  
FUTON!: RASENSHURIKEN!  
Naruto's wind-styled rasenshuriken is a direct, hit shredding and splitting God-Arata into pieces!  
Well that was uh,...easy!,..says Nick. The 7th Hokage is a boss!  
Even without my Sharingan, I can see this isn't over!..says Keysha  
The God-Arata reforms, also taunting:  
That was it!?,...That's all the Greatest Shinobi has!?,..WHAT A JOKE!,.BWAHAHA,.now it's my turn to,...UAACKK!?  
While God-Arata was talking a Naruto clone hits Arata through the back with a sage-mode Truth Seeking Rasengan Ball.(truth seeking balls are those floating black balls around any SO6P)  
God-Arata drops to his knees writhing in pain!  
What is this pain!? How can this be happening! This must be his true power!,...But how!?,...How can he be stronger than me!? Damn!,...LIMBO! BORDER JAIL!  
God-Arata hid in the Limbo Border Jail jutsu to try to figure out why he has been so injured!  
Watashi wa mada anata o miru koto ga dekimasu. I CAN STILL SEE YOU!,...says Naruto in Japanese walking towards Arata slowly.  
DAMN IT! I PLAYED AROUND ENOUGH! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!  
Arata comes out of Limbo and waves his hand in an attempt to erase Naruto. It doesn't work. Arata hits Naruto with all elemental natures, and Senjutsu art attacks, nothing seems to work.  
DAMMIT! Nothing works on him,..I can't even hit him,..He seems to have the same power as me!,..But I've eaten the Shinju Fruit, there's no way he could be on par with me!,.GRRRRR! I'M ABOUT TO BE BESTED BY THIS OLD TIME IDIOT! THIS CAN'T BE!  
Frustrated God-Arata scans the battlefield and sees Orochimaru.  
Maybe if I can force that worm Oro to stop the Impure Jutsu!?,..DAMN,..I can't torture or erase him,..and Naruto is already fully released from his control, it wouldn't make a difference! One more hit like before and this unintelligent fool might actually have a chance of beating me!,..SH******T!,..to come this far, and,...  
What's the matter Arata,..taunts Nick,...Is God feeling not so God-like!?,..hahaha!  
Arata glares at Nick with his Rinnegan, and notices Keysha standing kind of behind him.  
! THAT'S IT!,..thinks Arata to himself  
He's figured something out,...be alert Zannen!,..shouts Anbu Nobody. 7th Hokage!,..FINISH HIM NOW!,..shouts The Orochimaru.  
SENJU RASENSHURIKEN!  
Naruto throws a Black Rasenshuriken that decimates everything as it flies toward the God-Arata. It's dead on accurate! Just as it reaches Arata, he puts out one hand facing the Senju Rasenshuriken, and one hand stretched out behind himself,..and looks upward:  
GENJUTSU!  
In an instant the Naruto clone that was behind Arata stopped in his tracks as he was to to attack from behind. The real Naruto was coming from above, but falls like a lifeless doll. Truth Seeking Rasengan balls in hands, both Narutos are motionless as Arata absorbs the Senju Rasenshuriken.  
FOOLS I KNEW SOMEONE AS IDIOTIC AS THE 7TH HOKAGE WAS KNOWN TO BE, WOULD TRY THE SAME MOVE TWICE!  
A**HOLE!,..RAAAAAARRR! growls The Orochimaru.  
The Orochimaru charges at God-Arata  
Now that you're under my genjutsu!,..TURN OFF SIX PATHS SAGE MODE!  
Naruto goes normal  
Now! Truth Seeking Ball of Divination!  
Arata forms his own Sage of Six Paths Truth Seeking ball which he then makes into a sharp katana -like blade  
MEGA STRIKING SNAKE!  
Like lightning a huge snake comes between Arata, and Naruto, biting the top half of Naruto, as God-Arata sliced through killing the huge snake, but cutting Naruto in half. This time Arata's attack worked,..the Bottom half doesn't rejoin to Naruto's top, but vanishes away.  
GET HIM REVO!,..shouts Orochimaru,..OR ALL WILL BE FOR NAUGHT!  
Anbu Nobody goes Spirit Rush Mode and quickly grabs the top half of Naruto with lightning speed.  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,..laughs Arata,..No need for you to continue to exist,..Now Orochimaru!,..if that's who you are,...fade away!  
As the ninja known as The Orochimaru descended upon Arata, the God holds up his hand, and burns away Orochimaru on a chakra, and soul level. As the Orochimaru burns away screaming in pain another physical body falls from the form that was one of the 3 Sanin,..it's a little boy.  
Of Course,..barks Arata,..There's no way one of the Legendary Sanin could be so simple,...get out of my sight!  
Arata waves his hand, and like the Gedo Statue, the young boy just disappeared as if he had never existed.  
SHEILA ! HURRY!,..come heal the 7th Hokage quick!,..shouts Nick. Sheila runs over to where Naruto is laying and when she tries he moves her hand away and says: IE! IE!  
Dammit!,..says Nick,..we don't have the translation jutsu! What's he saying!? He's trying to tell you that Medical ninjutsu won't work!,..says Anbu Nobody  
BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Such ridiculous ignorance! You really are entertaining Nicholas Brown!,..laughs Arata. So much for the Unbeatable 7th Hokage! So now what's left? Revo!?,.Shall we finish this!?,..Hmmm? I tell you what! Since you all have entertained me so greatly,..I will give you a choice Mr. Revo Buggs also known as Anbu Nobody,..I will kill your friends,..or I will destroy this entire world of yours,..or the Shinobi world!,...You decide!,..I will destroy one of the 3 right now!,...You pick!

As always Thanks for reading, Hope you enjoyed,..and if you haven't like my page Dattebayo-yo! Naruto Fan Fix on Facebook

Up Next: Return Of The Sun-Stunners!


	14. Chapter 14 Sun-Stunners

Enter Now The Zannen's World: Naruto Shinobi(Epilogue) Return Of The Sun-Stunners!

The God-Arata has done the impossible. He has somehow defeated the undefeatable 7th Hokage:

BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Such ridiculous ignorance! You really are entertaining Nicholas Brown!,..laughs Arata. So much for the Unbeatable 7th Hokage! So now what's left? Revo!?,.Shall we finish this!?,..Hmmm? I tell you what! Since you all have entertained me so greatly,..I will give you a choice Mr. Revo Buggs also known as Anbu Nobody,..I will kill your friends,..or I will destroy this entire world of yours,..or the Shinobi world!,...You decide!,..I will destroy one of the 3 right now!,...You pick!,...go ahead,...3 seconds,...  
3!  
Sensei!?,...shouts Nick  
2!  
Sensei!  
1!  
So be it,..I'll choose for you,...and I choose your friends!,..This and the Shinobi worlds are mine! THIS ENDS ALL OF YOU OUTWORLDER ZANNEN!,..A fitting name,..in the end all of you have nothing left but regret!,...GOOD RIDDANCE!  
At that moment:  
CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!  
The biggest lightning bolt imagined lights up God-Arata, stunning him in a way no one could believe is possible. He burns bright like a lit up star, but still speaks:  
Like roaches they come to be stomped! Who dares to defy God!?  
Arata doesn't turn around to see his new attacker, but looks over his shoulder to see the vortex door to the shinobi world of Naruto spinning wide open!  
Remember the hell we went through to get that thing open!?,..snaps Gerard,..now everyone open de door like saloon!  
!,...heh!,...NO WAY!,..shouts Daisy  
ROB!,..screams Sheila,..YOU BASTARD!,..YOU LEFT US!  
" I say thanks Rob for stopping the scarey-monster-dude!" says Rob sarcastically.  
You didn't really stop him,..says Genie,..he's still alive! IS HE STILL ATTACKING!?,..replies Rob,..NO,..he's not is he!?,..is he!?,..huh!?,..no Geeeenie!,..glue girl!  
You all talk over me like I'm a pushover! gripes Arata,...!? Well, well,..I can't move! That's an amazing power you wield young man!  
Oh yeah!,..that reminds me!,..says Rob,...I have a gift for you all, and a major problem for you sir!  
In the vortex two bright figures step forward slowly. The sight of the two drops Daisy Lou Drummond to her knees. Her eyes well up and over run with tears.  
Please guys end this problem for us once and for all!, gripes Rob.  
Arata's eyes open wide as a huge blast of bright white-hot light bombards him. The pain has penetrated the power of God as Arata rolls around in agony. He is engulfed in what looks like the surface of the sun all over his body.  
JEFF!,JON!,.shouts Daisy,..you guys are ok!  
THANKS TO YOU!,..says the twins in unison.  
Nearly burned to a crisp, Arata can barely stand:  
To think there,...there is some among you worms that could do this kind of damage to a God!  
Schitck!,..The power of these two kids was already astronomical,..says Rob During their coma they were in a dream state of constant training! All this talk about God,...These guys will make you find religion!  
I am the only God here!,..replies Arata I WILL BE,...  
He's stallin'!...shouts Nick. Don't let him regenerate,..FINISH IT!  
Fellas!,..Do the honors says Rob  
Jeffrey and Jonathan face each other then grasp right hands in a tight grip. They place their left hands open-palmed over their locked right hands facing the fallen god-Arata. The two light up until they cannot be looked at with the naked eye. A powerful beam of chakra Sun Fire blasts toward an already wounded God-Arata: SHAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!  
Now that's just too much!,..says Arata softly.  
Everyone looks on with high anticipation, and relief  
Please say that was enough, and this nightmare is over!,..says Genie. Well it was a direct hit,..replies Nick, He's gotta be done for!  
Anbu Nobody looks on through his hockey mask that now serves as his Anbu mask. WHOO-YEAH!,..shouts Daisy,..THAT'S MY BOYS! WE can't be sure yet,..says Gerard,..the smoke hasn't cleared! I can't see anything,..says Sheila,..Is Kissandra healthy, we need her byakugan! She's still recovering says Keysha, but I don't think we'll need her,...LOOK! He's been vaporized!  
BEHOLD THE POWER OF THE REAL GODS BABY!,..yells Rob.  
Then a voice replies:  
!WHOSE THE REAL GOD!? GUYS!,..ABOVE YOU! shouts Xaviera. Everyone looks up astonished! It's God-Arata  
Thanks for the boost boys, I needed that! No more games, you all have mocked God! YOU WILL BOW TO GOD!  
With a clasp of his hands and a concentration yell,..Arata increases the the power of gravitational pull on the earth. The chakra weight is immensely crushing! NOT SO FAST!,..screams Rob: SIX HEAVENLY THUNDERS! CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCKK! USELESS! snarls Arata as he brushed off Rob's attack, which was paralyzing just moments ago.  
It hurts!,..says Nick. At this rate we'll all be crushed to death!,...SENSEI!? Daisy!...says Anbu Nobody,..I'll gather everyone!,..Shadow Dancer you know what to do!  
Daisy has frozen up,..she instantly recalls the last time she had to hold people in her shadow to save them...SLAP! Keysha musters up enough power to slap Daisy back into reality. SNAP OUT OF IT! WE'RE DYING HERE GIRL! Daisy does her hand signs that makes it possible for people to hide in her shadow. Those close by are barely able to retreat into her shadow. Anbu Nobody grabs up the rest of the Zannen using his Spirit Rush Jutsu. BWAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!,..like the infidel worms you are, you retreat into the darkness! You think you can hide from me in there!? NOTHING IS HIDDEN FROM THE EYES OF GOD! Oh my goodness!,.we have to shut up that blasphemous bastard!,..says a still recovering Falisha. shhhh! rest up,..says Sheila,..we're gonna need ya!  
Arata continues to taunt as his power is enough to crush the hollow shadow cave that is Daisy Lou Drummond's Shadow jutsu.  
I've had a change of mind!,..I no longer want this pathetic world!,..I think I shall destroy it, and just purge the shinobi world! THIS IS MY DECREE! I AM ARATA! BWAHAHAHA!

As always thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed, dattebayo-yo! _:)_

Naruto Fan Fix on Facebook, and Krazeeshocksee on youtube

Up Next: The Plan!


	15. Chapter 15 Deus Ex Machina I

div class="_1dwg _1w_m" style="padding: 12px 12px 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; line-height: 16.08px;"  
div id="js_3" class="_5pbx userContent" style="font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.38; overflow: hidden; font-family: inherit;" data-ft="{}"  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 6px; font-family: inherit;"Enter Now The Zannen's World: Naruto Shinobi(Epilogue) Deus Ex Machina-The Plan/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; font-family: inherit;"Last issue the God Arata was taunting the Zannen, who were forced to hide in Daisy's Shadow Jutsu: Like the infidel worms you are, you retreat into the darkness! You think you can hide from me in there!? NOTHING IS HIDDEN FROM THE EYES OF GOD! Oh my goodness!,.we have to shut up that blasphemous bastard!,..says a still recovering Falisha. shhhh! rest up,..says Sheila,..we're gonna need ya!br /Arata continues to taunt as his power is enough to crush the hollow shadow cave that is Daisy Lou Drummond's Shadow /I've had a change of mind!,..I no longer want this pathetic world!,..I think I shall destroy it, and just purge the shinobi world! THIS IS MY DECREE! I AM ARATA! BWAHAHAHA!/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; font-family: inherit;"Alright!,..that's it! shouts Nick,..If you're not gonna do anything Revo, I will!,..Sigh! I know after Anbu Nobody, I am the strongest! Really!?,..replies Rob,..YOU!?,..You couldn't even do what I did to Arata, let alone what Jeff and Jon were able to do, and you think "you" are the strongest!? Nick sits and meditates. Yes!,...I can feel all of our levels,..and with Sage Mode,..I am the strongest, and since he's not gonna do anything,..I,...I gotta,..I have to,...WHAT!?,..shouts Sheila,..what do you have to do!?,..DIE!?,..cuz that's what's gonna happen,..he's TOO STRONG! Maybe if I can knock him back into that world!? I don't care much for that world says Keysha,.but do we want to sacrifice another world for ours?,..I mean he's nuts, he'll destroy any world he's in! It doesn't matter, says Genie, the plan probably won't work before he kills us all! Then we just need another plan says Rob,..we know we can hurt him, if we can hurt him, WE CAN WIN! NOTHING TO SAY OR ADD SENSEI!?,..shouts Nick,.SH*T!,..F*%KING USELESS! HE'S JUST SITTING THERE DOING NOTHING! SOMEBODY BETTER DO SOMETHING, shouts Daisy, I,..I CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER!br /! I have a plan!,..br /Everyone turns around, it's Falisha. I just need to get close to him. Close to him!?,..asks Xaviera, he's waving hands, and killing people! Any attack means certain death! He's gonna destroy the world, replies Nick, everyone we love is being crushed to a pulp! So X if you can blow your strongest winds, vacuum the air,..do something!,...a low voice speaks: everyone!br /FINALLY! OUR FEARLESS LEADER SPEAKS!,..gripes Nick,..WHAT WAS THAT!? I SAY SPEAK UP!,..IT'S ONLY THE ENTIRE EXISTENCE ON THE LINE! Are you done!?,..replies Anbu Nobody,..Everyone attack him with your most powerful long range attack! Who's fastest?,..Rob!,..Can you use your lightning to get Falisha close to Arata!? DAMN STRAIGHT!,.replies Rob. ...And do what?,..asks Genie...With his Rinegan he'll see you coming a mile away, all it takes is a wave and,...br /DO IT WHAT EVER IT IS,..I CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER! shouts Shadow Dancer. What other options do we have?,..asks Sheila. None!, replies Nick Daisy at her end, and we have choices! !POM! Maybe I can help!? br /It's Booker. He used a portal to enter Daisy's shadow were the Zannen have been hiding from God Arata's /Ok so everyone clear on everything!,..says Anbu Nobody,..everyone attacks with all you got!br /Daisy releases the the shadow jutsu, and the gravitational pull justu that God-Arata unleashed is unreal as all the Zannen struggle to hit the God Arata with all they have!br /BWAHAHAHAHA!,..out come the insects!,..NOW DIE VERMIN! br /The God Arata waves his hand and all pop out of existence. br /Well that was anti-climatic,..says Arata,..humpf!,..but necessary. WHAT!?,..AAAAAAAAAARGGH!?,.the Electric paralysis jutsu again huh?,..what're gonna try? You can't stop God!br /The God-Arata was hit with a powerful thundershock after all the other jutsu were stopped by Arata's Eraser Jutsu. Arata is temporarily paralyzed,.."POM!" Falisha appears in right in front of Arata with Booker behind her. She touches Arata's /!FADE AWAY!,...GARBAGE! Arata's Eraser jutsu burns Falisha away slowly as Booker is reverse portal summoning them away to safety. Hold on Falisha!,..says Booker,..I got us outta there! Hold on! He almost got you but I saved you! HANG ON! (burning up) No!,..Rebirth Creation jutsu saved me!... ...now,...we,...can,... /BWAHAHAHAHAHA!,..Barks Arata,.was that it!? That was what you so-called shinobi were conspiring about in your little spider hole!? FAAAAALIIIIIIIIIIIISHAAAAAA!,..NOOOOOO!br /F*ck! That was our shot! proclaims Nick,..What happened? Did she do something?,..Did it work!? She's dead mon!,..shouts Gerard,..Genie help her! I,...I don't know Medical ninjutsu! I'm on it! shouts Sheila. Kissandra is seeing red: I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!,.. Arata stares at her as she rants. Well then come with it!,..replies Arata with a smirk. Kissandra replies with, YOU'RE IN RANGE B*TCH! NICK STOP HER!,..shouts Anbu Nobody,..DON'T LET HER!,...br /EIGHT TRIGRAMS 64 PALMS SSHOLE!br /Arata looks at Kissandra confused by her violent /Kissandra lights into the God-2 palms,...4 palms,...8 palms,...16,...32,...64,...128 palms!,...TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTYSIIIIIIIIIIIXX! AAAAAAAAAAAGHH!,..HUFF!,..HUFF!,..huf!br /Heh-heh-heh! laughs Arata,.Seriously what was that!?, were you tickling me!? You're not worth the God-Eraser!,..Come here!br /Arata grabs Kissandra by the throat and punches her continually in the face, and gut! Stupid!,...peace,...of,..Outworld,..trash! Raarrg! Arata ends his torment of Kissandra with a final punch to the chest sending Kissandra rolling violently down the city street that is now a /We're screwed the plan failed it's on me,.says Nick. With Sage Mode at full peak, Nick makes a shadow clone, and both begin to concentrate massive amounts of chakra in order to create two Odama Rasengan. Nick stop!,screams Sheila,.. You'll die if you pull in all that chakra for one attack! I have no choice this has to stop now! ! MATTE!,...MATTE!,...br /Naruto tells Nick to wait! Naruto tells nick he has something for him, but Nick doesn't understand him. Naruto stretches out his hand toward Nick's head. Nick is standing before Naruto then kneels down. Naruto touches the top of Nick's head then closes his eyes. Nick is confused, but when he stands up his aura, his clothes, his chakra, everything has changed,...his power is immense! What did you do to me!?No one else notices Nick's change,..everyone else is still focused on Kissandra who is hurt real bad. WELL THIS IS SH*TACULAR!,..gripes Daisy,..ALL THAT FOR NOTHING! IF I'M GONNA DIE, I'M NOT GOING DOWN WITHOUT A GOOD FIGHT!,...SUMMONING JUTSU! "POM!" Daisy summons the monstrous Crescent Sword!br /NOW IT'S A PARTY!,..YES!,..BRING ME YOUR BEST! THIS IS WHAT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! YAAAAAAAAAAGH!/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; font-family: inherit;"As always thanks for reading,..hope you enjoyed, Dattebayo-yo! Naruto Fan Fix on facebook, and Krazeeshocksee on youtube/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; font-family: inherit;" /p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px 0px; display: inline; font-family: inherit;"Up Next The Final chapter: Deus Ex Machina The Redemption!/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px 0px; display: inline; font-family: inherit;" /p  
div class="_5wpt" style="border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid; border-left-color: #dcdee3; padding-left: 12px; font-family: inherit;" /div  
/div  
div class="_3x-2" style="font-family: inherit;" /div  
/div  
div style="font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; line-height: 16.08px;"form id="u_0_13" class="commentable_item" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" action=" . " method="post" data-ft="{}"  
div class="_sa_ _5vsi _ca7 _192z" style="margin-top: 12px; color: #90949c; padding-bottom: 4px; position: relative; font-family: inherit;"  
div class="_5ybo _2zfm _5yhh" style="border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #e1e2e3; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #e1e2e3; height: auto; margin: 12px 0px -1px; min-height: 22px; padding-bottom: 8px; padding-top: 8px; width: auto; font-family: inherit;"  
div class="_sif" style="height: 30px; font-family: inherit;"  
div class="clearfix" style="zoom: 1; font-family: inherit;"  
div id="u_0_11" class="_3el2 lfloat _ohe" style="float: left; position: absolute; margin-top: -3px; font-family: inherit;" /div  
div class="_1rzm rfloat _ohf" style="float: right; margin-right: 12px; font-family: inherit;"span id="u_0_12" style="font-family: inherit;"button class="_4dyi _4jy0 _4jy3 _4jy1 _51sy selected _42ft" style="font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px; cursor: pointer; white-space: nowrap; border: 1px solid #4267b2; border-radius: 2px; box-sizing: content-box; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-weight: bold; padding: 0px 8px; position: relative; vertical-align: middle; color: #ffffff; line-height: 22px; letter-spacing: inherit; background-color: #4267b2;" type="submit" value="1" data-reactroot="" data-testid="boosted_post_button_with_id" data-hover="tooltip" data-tooltip-content="Boost your post to reach more people"span class="_4m40" style="display: inline-block; max-width: 200px; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; vertical-align: bottom; font-family: inherit;"Boost Po/span/button/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/form/div 


	16. Chapter 16 Deus Ex Machina II

Enter Now The Zannen's World: Naruto Shinobi(Epilogue) Deus Ex The Redemption

Falisha's plan hasn't taken out the God Arata. He is actually grown more boisterous! Xaviera tries to save an over exhausted and badly beaten Kissandra, who tried to use gentle-fist on Arata. The Edo Tensei Uzumaki Naruto has given a piece of himself to Nick. What has the 7th Hokage provided.

WHY!?,.ask Xaviera,..why Kiss, why did you do that!? First Falisha, now you! Why did you guys sacrifice yourselves for nothing!? I'm,..Cough!,..not dead yet!,..cough says Kissandra,...BYAKUGAN!,...heh,...hehe,...BWAHAHAHA! Kissandra stop!,..your Byakugan,..it'll kill you! She did it!,..proclaims Kissandra, as blood gushes from her eyes, while coughing up blood,...She blurp,..did it! Kassandra closes her eyes. ANOTHER ONE GONE! shouts Arata,..WHOSE NEXT TO SACRIFICE THEMSELVES UPON THE ALTER OF YOUR GOD,...ARATA!...YOU!...with the sword!,..STEP UP! NO!,...WE GOT NEXT!,..shouts Nicholas Brown. Whose we!?,..replies Daisy I never call out the Crescent Moon for Nothing! ME,..and HER! replies Nick. HER!?,..replies Daisy,..she lost her power,..she's useless! Not anymore,..says Nick. Nick does handsigns and touches Keysha's forehead. Sheila and the other Zannen look on with anticipation. What!?,..why her!? asks Daisy. Because the 7th Hokage told me to! FAAAAASHOOOOOOOOOOOMM! Susanoo-like chakra erupts around Keysha, he eyes glow red once again spinning into the familiar ripple pattern. Her eyes!,..proclaims Sheila,...they're like Arata's but, Red!,...How!? They are NOT like mine, close but not enough to make it to a pure Rinegan! Once again, you all fall short! Nick throws down his six paths rods, and asks Keysha is she ready,...Your most powerful jutsu! Most powerful jutsu!? asks Keysha,..You think you can keep up!? Shiii,..I'll try! Heh! Always Mr. modest over here! humphf! They both power up to incredible levels of which they never could have imagined. Nick creates a Hogoramo-mode rasengan, while Keysha fires up a Hogoramo-mode plasma chidori. Soooooo,...against the strongest Shinobi in ages, you're gonna just run straight at him!?,..asks Daisy,..no plan!? He's God remember!,..he can take it right,...ARATA!? Arata just stares attentively. SUGOI!,..says Naruto,..there's always someone like me to protect the world! Dattebayo! Let's go!,..says Nick NO!,...What's that!? replies Nick. DON'T!,..replies Anbu Nobody,...you'll be full of openings! So what are we supposed to do?...Let this pumped up piece of sh*t DESTROY EVERYTHING! I've been given power by the Greatest Shinobi ever,..a Shinobi he couldn't best, and you're asking us to stand down,...sorry but F*CK OFF REVO!,..WE'RE ENDING THIS NOW! Nicholas and Keysha race towards the God-Arata. The one Revenio Buggs also known as Abu Nobody thinks to himself: "He" was right,..he was right all along(looking around at all the destruction the battle has caused) So I guess this is it,..SIGH! No regrets, it's what I wanted from the beginning! Looking at Nick and Keysha attacking Arata-There they go!,..wide open! At that moment Nick and Keysha fuse their Rasengan and Chidori, creating a powerful cataclysmic chakra force of chakra that is humongous. Just befor the moment of impact Nick and Keysha condense the energy into a swirling dark powerball. Arata doesn't move, blink or flinch!,..but at that last second he turns around. DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A SIMPLE FOOL!? Arata knew the two in front of him were fakes, so he turned around just in time to grab Keysha and Nick by the throat, but the spiraling monster energy ball they created is still buzzing in Arata's chest. Nick and Keysha choking in Arata's hands continue to push the powerball into Arata's chest as best as they can. Arata is injured, but fights through the pain as he slowly squeezes Nick and Keysha's throats. YES!,..the pain is heavenly, says Arata,..are you two feeling the pain!?,..I bet you are,..I can feel both your hearts beating as I squeeze tighter and tighter!,..So tell me,..When did you do it!? Theses eyes see all, but you almost got one past me! So when was it?,.I'm interested,..I'll release the grip just enough to let you vermin talk! !Guck!,..when,...he,...told,..me,...not to! Oh I see!,.replies Arata. How,..did,..you!? asks Nick. How did I know?,...You're both right-handed, and your left-handed grasp as you both approached was too perfect! Now...What did you think you were gaining from the greatest shinobi ever?,...what has the power the 7th Hokage done for you!?,...has it caused you to defeat GOD!?,..DIE NOW!  
NICK! KEYSHA! MOVE OUT THE WAY! FAAAAAAAAAAASHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! With his Spirit Rush Jutsu Anbu Nobody hits God Arata in the back with a palm-strike. It's such an odd power that it emanates light from the back through Arata's chest rendering him incapable of moving. RAAAAAAAARGH! Arata cries out in pain realistically for the first time. IT HURTS!,..WHAT!?,..WHAT IS THIS!? It's my most powerful jutsu, well my 2nd most powerful! You,..you still can't,...gack!,..defeat God!,..AAAAAAARGH! It's over for you Arube Koga! I needed an opening and you gave it to me! What everyone who fought against you didn't know is your eating of the Shinju fruit made you near immortal,...rendering some of the most powerful attack useless in the end. I've heard the History of Kaguya and you are nowhere near as strong as her when she fought the 7th and Lord Sasuke! The truth is even though you weren't as strong as her , you still could have killed us all easily,...So what was it!?, Your pride?,..because I needed an opening and you gave it!,...OR!?,..was it fear?,...deep down inside you're still that little spoiled prince who lost his mommy!? You wanted to test your power on us, before taking his show to the shinobi realm! So he didn't respect us?,..asks Daisy,..Is that what you're saying? Nah!,..cough!,..HE KNEW!,..gripes Nicholas,...COUGH!,..HE KNEW!,..in order to conquer everything...He knew he needed to defeat the Outworld Zannen! Whatever the case,..he's done!, replies Anbu Nobody,..Falisha's sacrifice wasn't in vain,..I could see it!,..Whatever she did worked! She turned his power,...in,...on itself!,..says Kissandra. Like an autoimmune disease, he probably didn't notice. Like us, he didn't see or feel it!  
He knows now!,..says Anbu Nobody. I...AAAAARGHH,...AM,...GOD,...I,..CANNOT,..BE KILLED! I WILL WIN. BWAHAHAHAHAHA-SPLURP! coughs up blood with light still shining through his chest from the back by Anbu Nobody. So what are you waiting for!?,..asks Daisy,..KILL HIM! He's right!,..the Shinju Fruit has been regenerating him,..HE CANNOT BE KILLED!,..at least not by normal means. Do me a favor guys,...  
take care of my children!,..Sheila! !Sheila looks at Anbu Nobody with a stunned look on her face. You know where all my information is Sheila,..promise me,...all of you!,..promise me you'll watch over my children, and be the guardian I never could be to them! WAIT,WHAT!?,..screams Nick,..WHAT'RE YOU SAYING!? NO WAY,..shouts Daisy,..ARE YOU THINKING OF!? Not cool mon!,..says Gerard,.There's got to be another way!  
Back then when I was quiet,...I was thinking,...WE WERE WRONG!,...CORAE WAS RIGHT!,..that world should not be brought into this one. I cannot tell you guys what to do with your gifts or curse, but I can offer this small bit of redemption with this one and final act! WHAT!?,..BWAHAHA, laughs Arata..WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DO TO STOP GOD!? Do I have to repeat myself!?,..replies Anbu Nobody, You are just weak enough for my most powerful jutsu! This power was given to me by the ones who planted and cultivated the Shinju Fruit! NOW!, RELEASE: FULL SPIRIT RUSH! At that moment Anbu Nobody still with his palm on Arata's back begins to light up from the inside out! A bright white glow engulfing himself and Arata until a bright light pillar from above shines down on them lifting them into air! What're they going to heaven!?,asks Daisy. At that moment they both scream in agonizing pain. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUURGGHHHHAAH!, until both Anbu Nobody, and Arata with the light dissipate away,...gone without a trace. With the sun out, it rains slightly with many rainbows appearing, making the devastation that was a war zone almost look serene. As the Zannen look on in disbelief the emergency first response units close in in full armor with weapons drawn. The Zannen are ordered to surrender! What should we do!?, asks Sheila. We can't hurt them,..replies Nick,..not after all that has happened. CRAP!,..I CAN'T GO TO JAIL!,..shouts Xavieria. Too many are wounded,..says Nick,..they need medical attention. So what do we do mon?,..asks Gerard. Nick turns and looks at Daisy. I'M NOT GOING BACK TO PRISON GODDAMMIT!,..I know Shadow Dancer,..WE'RE COUNTING ON IT! All the remaining Zannen smile and begin to laugh putting their hands on their heads as ordered, while Daisy slips back down and into her own shadow disappearing. AYE!,..WHERE'D DA FAT ONE GO!? yells the Captain,..WHERE IS SHE!?,..FAN OUT AND FIND HER!  
The once war zone now crawls with emergency responders as the Zannen are all carted off! This ends the Chronicles of the Children of so much Regret!,...maybe!?

As always hope you enjoyed, as much as I did. It was fun. I actually wrote this probably a year or two before Naruto ended, but never finished it all becuase I lost the first portion and had to rewrite the whole thing..and here Kishimoto wound up ending Naruto before I finished this fanfic,..lol

I do have a DBZ Fanfic I wrote when that ended, that I never finished,. I might post the first portion in the future just for fun. js

I will try to post "Return of The Last Dragon" fanfic I started if I can after a little Hiatus!

(Naruto Fan Fix on facebook, and Krazeeshocksee on Youtube to see what these OCs look like)

Once again,..hope you guys enjoyed,..Dattebayoyo. Hopefully the bingo helps to shed some light on the characters! Love, Peace, And Be Happy people! Take Care! Signing Off!,..."POM!"


End file.
